Adiós, Timón
by Raygirl13
Summary: Timón tiene que encontrar su destino Frida tiene que declararle sus sentimientos. Una historia de amor que dará mucho que contar Otro punto de vista de El Rey león 3 y su continuación. R&R, por favor!
1. La despedida

Esther Quesada Gálvez 19 abril 2006

_**Adiós, Timón.**_

_**Capítulo 1 – La despedida**_

Un día hermoso, la llanura arenosa se encuentra tranquila, los suricatos cavando al son de su canción, todo parece estar en perfecto orden. El sol empieza a asomar por el horizonte llenándolo todo con su luz, en los túneles el ritmo no se detiene por nada, la maravillosa rutina continua...

De repente, se oye un crujido, una grieta se abre en el techo, otra más grande le sigue, y cuando parece haberse detenido en su paso, la azotea del túnel se derrumba, sepultándolo todo bajo tierra y dejando las cabecitas de los suricatos sobresaliendo de la arena.

El Tío Max gritó un nombre con mucha rabia y todos los presentes, todavía con medio cuerpo bajo suelo, giraron la cabeza hacia...

―Timón! ―Frida gritó el nombre en voz alta, pero nadie se molestó en oírla; estaban más pendientes de la excusa que inventaba el muchacho para defenderse.

La madre de Timón aplaudió mientras se dirigía hacia él intentando disimular la embarazosa situación, pero no consiguió calmar a la multitud. Finalmente, después de tomarlo del brazo, se lo llevó a dar una vuelta para charlar con él.

Frida los siguió con la mirada hasta que desaparecieron tras la hierba alta de la llanura. Si algo sabía ella, era el tema del que iban a conversar.

Conocía a Timón desde que eran bebés y había presenciado todas y cada una de sus meteduras de pata. También había visto como ―después de cada una de ellas ―la madre lo achuchaba fuertemente e intentaba explicarle lo que era la vida para que no volviera a equivocarse y tuviera que pedir perdón nunca más. Sin embargo, aquellas largas o cortas charlas familiares no parecían surtir efecto en el joven suricato, puesto que, por culpa de su despiste y su fantasiosa imaginación, siempre volvía a las andadas.

Frida sentía mucho cariño y cierta admiración por él, pero hasta que las cosas no cambiaran no podría confesarle lo que sentía.

En primer lugar se encontraba el Tio Max. El pobre se desesperaba al ver que no había nada que hacer con su sobrino, y no habría aceptado ni en broma que su hija adoptiva se juntara con él. De hecho, Frida era huérfana. Sus parientes ―grandes amigos del Tío Max y residentes en la colonia ―habían muerto en una emboscada que les habían parado las hienas cuando buscaban alimento. Tío Max había decidido adoptar a la única superviviente de la desdichada familia ya que, siendo una cría, no habría tenido posibilidades de sobrevivir sola. Y a medida que iba creciendo, la muchacha se volvía más hermosa e inteligente, todo lo contrario que su dichoso sobrino, que no parecía guardar nada más en la sesera que sueños inútiles y rebeldes.

Tal vez fuera eso lo que le gustaba tanto a Frida de él: sus sueños. El chico los mantenía vivos por mucho que le hirieran los comentarios de los demás, y si caía se volvía a levantar con la cabeza bien alta. Sin duda, era un valiente.

El sol ya había salido del todo cuando Timón y su madre regresaron. Se anunciaba el cambio de guardia, y por la expresión que puso el Tío Max, la mujer parecía haberle contado alguna locura.

―¿Timón el centinela!

Frida se encontraba un poco lejos, y con los susurros de sus compañeros no podía oír bien el motivo por el que Tío Max quería que lo mataran.

Habiendo avanzado y estando más cerca, se enteró de que Timón había sido nombrado el nuevo centinela de la colonia. De hecho, todos estaban de acuerdo en ello, siempre y cuando no regresara a cavar túneles.

"Bueno" Pensó Frida. "Por lo menos ahora tiene algo que se adapta más a su forma de ser…"

Tenía ganas de felicitarlo por su nuevo trabajo pero, puesto que el Tío Max lo acompañaba ―seguramente para darle cuatro instrucciones básicas ―decidió quedarse donde estaba.

―¿Y esa cara?

―¿Qué? ―Al girar la cabeza se topó de lleno con Ankaru, una suricata de vivos ojos color ámbar y piel morena.

―Parece como si te hubieran hipnotizado, chica.

―¿Pero qué dices? ―Se esforzó en disimular la vergüenza ―¡Si estoy perfectamente!

―Sí, ya lo veo. ―Sonrió Ankaru ―Siempre que lo es a él te salen alas en los pies y te cambia el color de las mejillas.

―¡No es verdad! ―Se defendió.

―Ah¿no? ―Se mofó la otra ―Estás más colorada que el cielo africano al atardecer.

―Hum… ―Carraspeó ―Déjame en paz.

―¿Porqué no te le declaras de una vez¿Sabes? Haríais una pareja realmente mona: El tonto del bote y la niña mimada del Tío Max.

―Cállate, Ankara. ¡Estoy harta de que le llames así!

―¿Tonto del bote¡Pero si es verdad! Todavía no sé como has podido enamorarte de él.

―Dejemos el tema¿vale? ―Frida ya no podía seguir hablando. Estaba tan avergonzada que no podía mirar a Ankaru ni a la cara.

―¿No vas a replicarme? Vaya, y yo que me lo paso tan bien cuando te enfadas.

Cuando Frida iba a contestar, hubo algo inesperado que la cortó. Timón bajó rodando de la roca de guardia y fue a parar a los pies del Tío Max. El hombre no tuvo tiempo a quejarse lo suficiente de su incompetencia cuando tres hienas aparecieron a escasos metros, avanzando a paso lento hacia la colonia.

Fue visto y no visto; los suricatos empezaron a gritar de horror y se desperdigaron en todas direcciones, muertos de miedo y buscando un agujero donde esconderse.

Timón desapareció en cuestión de segundos como si lo hubiera absorbido la tierra, y otros hicieron lo mismo al poco rato.

Cuando Frida y Ankaru iban a seguirles, Banzai, la hiena, les barró el paso, obligándolas a retroceder.

Las chicas se dividieron en dos direcciones para despistar a su captor, pero Frida tuvo tan mala pata que con un bache y calló de espaldas.

Banzai se le acercó amenazante.

―Mira que bien; desayuno al aire libre. ―Rió ―¡A comer se ha dicho!

Frida se arrastró asustada; no quería ser el desayuno de nadie, y menos aún el de una asquerosa hiena. Evitó uno de sus ataques girando sobre sí misma hacia un lado, pero pronto se vio acorralada contra una enorme roca cuando su espalda topó con la dura superficie. No tenía escapatoria.

Banzai se relamió ruidosamente, pensando en el suculento banquete que le esperaba después de tanto tiempo sin hincar el diente, pero cuando iba a darle el mordisco definitivo a su presa… ¡Nac! Algo le mordió la cola y le hizo gritar.

Fredyhloe, un suricato joven y fuerte, le había saltado encima para ―si era necesario ―arrancarle la cola a mordiscos y propinarle unos cuantos arañazos en el trasero.

La hiena se cogió la cola con los ojos llorosos, gimiendo de rabia y olvidando por un instante el hambre.

―¡Fredy! ―Frida lo vio caer a su lado.

―¡Vamos! ―Fredyhloe la tomó de la mano y los dos echaron a correr desesperadamente hacia el agujero más próximo para salvar el pescuezo.

Una vez a salvo, recobraron el aliento. Mama estaba pasando lista para ver si estaban todos.

―¿Frida?

―Sí ―Contestó casi sin voz.

―¿Fredy?

―También. ―Dijo este.

―¿Copito¿Bailarín¿Veloz? ―Todos los nombrados asintieron. ―Oh, bien; estáis todos. ―De repente, Mama dejó escapar una exclamación ―¿Y el Tío Max!

Unos cuantos se asomaron al agujero. Frida no podía ver nada, pero por el barullo y los gritos suponía que allá fuera debía de estar pasando algo muy gordo. Un joven gritó con todas sus fuerzas.

―¡Max¡Por tu vida, corre!

Todos volvieron a meterse dentro del agujero al tener las hienas tan sumamente cerca. Se oyó un golpe seco ―alguien se había desplomado en el suelo ―y se escucharon mordiscos y risas.

Los suricatos agacharon la cabeza con tristeza. Ya no había nada que hacer. El Tío Max…

De repente, el Tío Max cayó en la sala, exhausto y hecho un cristo, pero vivo. Todavía con un hilito de sus fuerzas, levantó una mano y dijo:

―Aceché… cuando tenía que correr. ―Y volvió a hundir la cara en la arena.

Hubo un silencio repentino y todos dirigieron la mirada hacia Timón, quien se encontraba en una punta de la sala.

El muchacho intentó defenderse con argumentos inocentes, pero el resto no quería ni escucharle.

―Os lo aseguro, algún día todos nos reiremos de esto. Creedme.

―Yo creía en ti. ―Tío Max le dio la espalda al igual que los demás. Sólo Mama y Frida se quedaron un instante para ver como se Timón marchaba cabizbajo.

―Hijo mío… ―Susurró Mama.

―Tal vez… sería bueno que fuera con él, Mama. ―Frida se le acercó. ―Necesitará que lo animen un poco.

―Tantas veces que lo he hecho y tantas veces que hemos acabado mal. Ya no sé que hacer, Frida.

―No importa cuantas veces lo haya hecho o tenga que hacerlo. Usted sólo vaya y consuélelo. Timón la necesita más que a nadie; siempre la ha necesitado.

―… ―Mama sonrió con dulzura. ―Eres una buena chica, Frida. Ojalá que el sol no deje nunca de iluminarte con su luz. Te lo mereces más que nadie. ―Y diciendo esto salió del hoyo.

Frida se acercó al agujero para escucharlos y se mantuvo callada.

Al principio creyó que todo sería igual que siempre: Timón acabaría aceptando su lugar en la colonia temporalmente, su madre lo abrazaría con fuerza, y ambos esperarían a que se escondiera tras el horizonte; juntos, preparados para cuando el chico volviera a meter la pata, repitiendo una historia que llevaba años funcionando de la misma manera.

Sin embargo, se quedó blanca cuando Timón se despidió de su madre. Mama lo dejaba marchar después de tanto tiempo, dejaba que se aventurase a encontrar un lugar mejor donde encajar…

―¡No! ―Algo gritó en su interior. Frida no quería que se fuera; Timón no podía irse así como así. ¡Ni hablar!

Frida asomó la cabeza por el agujero y lo vio marchar. Mama gritaba dándole los últimos consejos maternales, al final, él lo dejó todo atrás y prosiguió su camino.

Tenía que detenerlo. No podía permitir que se fuera; no sin haberle confesado… Al instante, Frida se vio corriendo tras de él con todas sus fuerzas. Gritó su nombre todo lo alto que pudo y no dejó de correr hasta que lo alcanzó.

Timón se dio la vuelta y se encontró a Frida con las manos en las rodillas, jadeando e intentando recuperar el aliento.

―¿Pero qué te pasa? ―Le preguntó con una ceja levantada. ―¿Ahora te gusta hacer atletismo?

―Timón… no… puedes… irte. ―Dijo jadeante. Él no dijo nada y ella continuó, ya recuperada. ―¡No puedes irte¡Ni siquiera te has despedido de los demás!

―¿Y tú como sabes que…? Bueno, da igual. ―Se cruzó de brazos ―No voy a despedirme de nadie; estarán más contentos si me marcho sin hacer un drama.

―¿Ni siquiera de mí? ―Ella le miró con ojos llorosos.

―Bueno… ejem. No se me había pasado por la cabeza.

―¡Timón!

―Frida, créeme. Es mejor así: Yo me voy, vosotros os quedáis cavando vuestros túneles sin problemas, yo encuentro un lugar mejor y vosotros continuáis en el mismo. Y todos contentos.

―Yo no. ―Replicó ella. ―Me vas a abandonar.

―¿Abandonarte? Nunca he hecho nada semejante. Sólo me voy de aquí. ―Suspiró y adoptó una sonrisa ―Eso no significa que no nos volvamos a ver jamás.

―Te echaré de menos, Timy. ―Sollozó.

La brisa del viento sopló con suavidad y los envolvió a ambos en sus caricias. Se miraron a los ojos sin mencionar palabra. Frida sentía el corazón a punto de estallarle. "Venga, díselo" Se repetía a sí misma. "Si no lo haces ahora quien sabe si podrás hacerlo alguna vez. La vida da siempre una oportunidad única; aprovéchala" Pero su cuerpo estaba paralizado; no podía mover ni los dedos de la mano.

Timón sentía lástima por ella. Podría haberla abrazado para despedirse, pero cuando por fin comenzó a reaccionar su cuerpo, solo pudo darle la mano.

―Algun día nos volveremos a encontrar, Frida. ―Sonrió. ―Te lo prometo.

―Esta te la guardo. ―Sonrió ella sin poder replicar.

Timón le dejó ir las manos poco a poco y dio unos pasos atrás para contemplarla por última vez. No estaba seguro de poder cumplir su promesa, pero tenía que irse antes de que se arrepintiera de su decisión. Giró sobre sus talones y comenzó a caminar hacia el horizonte, sabiendo que Frida lo seguía con la mirada.

Y así, por primera vez, sus dos corazones se separaron. Tal vez algún día volverían a encontrarse… ¿pero cuando?


	2. En busca de Timón

Esther Quesada Gálvez 30 abril 2006

_**Capítulo 2 – En busca de Timón**_

―¿Akuna Mahita?

―Significa sin problemas.

―Entiendo.

Frida salió del agujero y vio a Mama hablando con Rafiki, el babuino. Supuso que estarían hablando de Timón, porque la madre había empezado a alterarse.

―¡Max! ¡Timón anda por ahí persiguiendo metáforas! ¡Tengo que ir a buscarle!

―¡¿Te has vuelto loca! ―Gritó Tío Max desde el agujero más próximo.

―Da gusto tener apoyo familiar, ¿no? ―Comentó ella con ironía ―Muy bien. Allá voy.

Rafiki sonrió

―Y no lo olvides: El viaje de mil millas se empieza con el primer paso.

―Gracias. Este es mi primer paso. ―Mama saltó encima del pie del mono, haciéndole gemir.

―¡Mama! ―Frida se acercó a ambos ―¿Qué sucede?

―Timón anda perdido por estos horribles parajes, querida. Eso pasa. Y pienso ir en su búsqueda. Max vendrá conmigo.

―¡Ni hablar! ―Dijo él asomando la cabeza y saliendo al exterior. ―Timón ya es mayorcito para valerse por sí mismo. No pienso perder el tiempo en ir a buscarle.

―¿Cómo puedes decir eso de tu sobrino? ―Se quejó Mama. ―¡Pobrecito mío! Ahí fuera, solo, desamparado, muerto de hambre y de frío…

―No exageres, mujer. Seguro que se encuentra perfectamente. ―Sonrió Tío Max.

Ya habían pasado varios días desde que se fue Timón, y nadie había vuelto a tener noticias suyas hasta entonces. Frida escuchaba discutir a los dos familiares en silencio. Sabía que Timón tendría dificultades para arreglárselas solo, pero algo le decía que estaba bien.

―No te preocupes, pequeña.

―¿Qué? ―Se dio cuenta de que Rafiki continuaba ahí.

―El chaval está bien. Te lo aseguro.

―¿Y cómo lo sabe? ―Preguntó desconfiada

Él sonrió.

―La pregunta es… ¿Cómo lo sabes tú?

Frida cerró la boca y miró al horizonte durante unos segundos, palpándose el corazón en el pecho. Ni idea; no tenía ni idea de cómo lo sabía; simplemente… lo sabía. De pronto sintió tremendas ganas de verle. Necesitaba ir a buscarlo y comprobar que su instinto no la engañaba.

―Por casualidad no sabrá usted dónde está Timón ahora… ¿verdad? ―Aquella pregunta no obtuvo respuesta. Cuando la muchacha volvió a girar la cabeza para hablarle, Rafiki ya había desaparecido.

Frida se quedó paralizada un momento. No creía en fantasmas, pero al mandril no podía habérselo tragado la tierra… ¿o sí?

Mama y Tío Max seguían discutiendo. Era preciso poner fin a eso ya; el tiempo era oro y lo estaban desperdiciando como si nada. Alguien debía encontrar a Timón; fuese quien fuese.

―Iré yo. ―Los otros dos no la escucharon, así que tuvo que alzar la voz. ―¿Me oís? ¡Iré yo! ¡Yo encontraré a Timón!

De repente, Mama y Max giraron la cabeza y se quedaron mirándola con ojos muy abiertos.

―¿Qué has dicho? ―Preguntó la mujer.

Frida tragó saliva y entrelazó los dedos de las manos.

―He dicho que yo iré a buscarlo con usted. ―Contestó la jovencita. ―No es necesario que Tío Max malgaste su tiempo; yo…

―¡Ah no! ¡Eso sí que no! ―Max se interpuso entre ambas suricatas ―¡No pienso dejar que te aventures a ir en busca de mi sobrino! ¡No lo permitiré!

―Pero, pero… Tío Max…

―¡No hay "pero" que valga! Hay muchos peligros ahí fuera y tú todavía eres muy joven. Te quedarás aquí con los demás, y punto en boca. Ya iré yo a buscar a ese inútil que tengo por sobrino.

Mama le lanzó a Max una última mirada feroz y luego finalizó la discusión.

―No te preocupes, querida. ―Le tomó las manos a Frida ―Le encontraremos. Una madre siempre sabe hallar el modo de llegar hasta sus hijos.

La despedida fue corta. Tío Max dio unas cuantas instrucciones a la colonia, y les advirtió a todos que no abandonaran los túneles para nada. Luego impartió ciertos cargos entre ellos para que los suricatos tuvieran, como mínimo, una buena organización de equipo. Los más fuertes fueron los nuevos encargados de proteger las entradas a los túneles.

Poco después de que todo quedara impecablemente organizado y repartido, Mama y Tío Max comenzaron el largo camino.

La espera se hizo eterna para Frida. Pasaban las semanas, los meses, y no había noticias ni de Timón, ni de Mama o de Tío Max.

Sentada en una roca, contemplando la preciosa puesta de sol, se preguntaba cuanto más tendría que aguardar a verlos de nuevo a los tres. Sobretodo a Timón, en quien no dejaba de pensar día y noche.

―No te preocupes; volverán pronto. ― Fredyhloe se le acercó y le acarició el hombro. ―El cabeza hueca no debe de estar muy lejos. Seguro que ya le han encontrado y lo traen de vuelta.

―¿Porqué le llamas así? ―Dijo enojada ―Timón es más inteligente de lo que crees.

―Frida, por favor; seamos serios. Ese inútil no ha hecho nada bueno desde que nació. Incluso ahora, que no está, sigue dando problemas.

―¿Puedo saber porqué le odias tanto?

Fredy bajó la cabeza con el rostro ensombrecido.

―Cuestión de principios.

Frida no dijo nada más y ambos volvieron a quedar en silencio durante un rato. El sol iba escondiéndose en el horizonte a medida que pasaban los minutos…

―¡No lo aguanto más! ―Frida se levantó de repente ―¡Voy a buscarlo!

―¡¿Qué! ¿Estás loca? ¡¿Cómo vas a ir a buscarle tu sola!

―Puedo hacerlo, Fredy. No soy una muñequita de porcelana china que pueda romperse al primer paso. No le temo a nada ni a nadie.

―Frida…

―Tengo que ir. ―Dijo con firmeza ―¿Y le ha ocurrido algo y ni siquiera lo sabemos? Puede que Mama y Tío Max también estén en peligro.

―Y puede que tú te expongas a ese peligro si vas a buscarlos. ¿Es que no te das cuenta de lo indefensa que estarías frente a los depredadores?

―No me pasará nada, Fredy. Confía en mí.

El suricato sabía que no podría convencerla, así que no le quedó más remedio que aceptar a regañadientes. No obstante, no tenía intención de abandonarla.

―Vendré contigo.

―No; prefiero ir sola.

―Pero ¿por qué?

―Fredy, eres el suricato más fuerte de la colonia. ―Le sonrió ella ―Los demás te necesitan a su lado; necesitan a un líder que los guíe por el buen camino. Sin Tío Max están medio perdidos, y tú eres el indicado para substituirle en estos momentos. Estoy segura de que él lo habría querido así.

―Pero tú…

―Yo puedo cuidarme sola ―Le cortó con suavidad.

Fredy, aunque no quisiera admitirlo sabía que la muchacha era fuerte a su manera. Tal vez no tenía una gran forma física, pero era inteligente, valiente y pura de corazón. Podría llegar a donde se propusiera. No obstante, los alrededores del territorio habían comenzado a cambiar de una forma extraña: las hienas se encontraban por todos lados, la comida empezaba a escasear y el agua a evaporarse. Incluso los insectos habían dejado de habitar cerca de los túneles. Era peligroso salir, pero también lo era quedarse sin una buena defensa. Pero entonces ¿qué? Si Fredy dejaba que Frida se fuera sola la abandonaría a su suerte de la forma más despreciable, y si la acompañaba los otros suricatos quedaban en peligro. ¿Qué podía hacer? ¡¿Qué!

―¡Ah! Vaya, estabais aquí. ―Ankaru salió del agujero y se les acercó. ―Está a punto de comenzar el toque de queda. ―Una norma de prevención que había establecido Tío Max antes de su marcha para evitar que nadie saliera de los túneles entrada la hora peligrosa ―Sería conveniente que entrarais ya. Ah, a propósito, Fredy, el grupo de excavación del sector B te buscan, tienen problemas con las vigas de soporte y no sé que más. ―Ankaru se dio cuenta de que ambos se la habían quedado mirando con una sonrisa ―¿Qué he dicho?

El día amaneció sin nubes.

―¿Estás segura de que quieres hacerlo? ―Preguntó Frecy con cierta esperanza de convencerla de que se quedara ―Todavía puedes cambiar de opinión.

―Jamás he estado tan segura como ahora. Sé lo que debo hacer, y no me echaré atrás. ―Contestó Frida.

―Vale, pero vámonos ya. ―Ankaru resopló con los brazos cruzados ―Cuanto más tardemos en salir antes se nos hará de noche.

―Si no le encontráis pronto regresad, ¿de acuerdo? ―Fredy parecía suplicarle más que ordenárselo.

Frida le sonrió y comenzó a caminar en la misma dirección en la que Timón había marchado la primera vez. Ankaru la siguió a paso rápido, alejándose cada vez más de la colonia mientras todos sus compañeros las despedían con gritos y ánimos. Aunque ninguno de ellos creía que lograran encontrar a Timón, por lo menos deseaban ver volver a Mama y Tío Max.

―Espero regresar de ésta aventurita con vida ―Comentó Ankaru con ironía.

―Confía en mí ―Le contestó la otra ―Los encontraremos. A los tres.

Llevaban horas caminando y, aunque habían salido de buena mañana, al sol ya le faltaba poco para llegar a su punto más alto.

―Tengo hambre ―Se quejó Ankaru, sintiendo como le bramaba el estómago.

―Sí, yo también, pero aquí no hay nada que comer. Así que habrá que hacer de tripas corazón y seguir adelante. ―Contestó Frida con firmeza.

―Al menos podríamos parar a descansar un poco, ¿no?

―Eso sí.

Se sentaron bajo un pequeño árbol de escasas hoja que les proporcionaba algo de sombra y se dejaron acariciar por la suave brisa.

―Esto no va conmigo, Fry. ―Ankaru no dejaba de verlo todo negro ―Lo mío es cavar túneles bajo tierra y tomar el sol en las horas de guardia mientras paseo la mirada por el horizonte. Un suricato no puede aventurarse por ahí en busca de otro, y menos con las hienas rondando por los alrededores.

―Las hienas se han instalado en la Gran Roca. No rondan por las _Tierras del Clan_ como hacemos nosotras.

―Bueno, ¿y qué? El caso es que hay otros bichos aparte de las hienas.

―¿Por ejemplo? ―Frida alzó una ceja.

Ankaru abrió la boca para decir algo y los ojos se le agrandaron como platos, haciendo que su rostro tomara una expresión de horror.

―Le-le-le…

―¿Le? ¿Pero qué dices? ¿Oye, qué te pasa?

―Le-le-le-le… ―Ankaru tragó saliva ruidosamente y gritó ―¡¡¡León!

Frida se dio la vuelta y se topó con el rostro curioso y joven de una leona de pelaje beige claro, y ojos grandes y brillantes. Gritó y Ankaru se la agarró del brazo para echar a correr.

―¡Esperad! ―Les gritó la leona ―¡No os vayáis!

―¡Corre, corre, corre! ―Ankaru arrastraba a Frida con todas sus fuerzas sin mirar atrás. En éstas vio un pequeño conjunto hierbas altas. ―¡Salvadas!

Las dos se escondieron entre la hierba y se quedaron acurrucadas esperando a que pasara el peligro. Oyeron los pasos de la carnívora y creyeron que la habían perdido de vista, pero cuando menos se lo esperaban…

―¡Ajá! ¡Os pillé! ―La leona asomó la cabeza y las dos pequeñas cayeron de espaldas, acorraladas y muertas de miedo.

―¡Por favor, no me comas! ―Ankaru se puso de rodillas, suplicándole ―¡Soy muy joven para morir! Cómela a ella si quieres…

―¡Hombre, gracias! ―Frida la miró con icredibilidad ―Ya veo lo buena amiga que eres.

―¡Eh, eh, tranquilas! Calmaos; no voy a comeros. No tenéis porque temerme.

―¿No nos vas a comer? ―Frida la miró con desconfianza ―Pero si eres una carnívora…

―Con vosotras no tendría ni para empezar ―Rió la leona ―Las criaturas pequeñas no forman parte de mi dieta.

―Es la primera vez que me siento tan orgullosa de mi estatura ―Comentó Ankaru en voz baja.

―Me llamo Nala ―Prosiguió ella. ―De la Piedra del Clan.

―¿La Piedra del Clan? ―Frida reaccionó al recordar las clases de Historia Animal hacía unos años ―¿No es ahí donde vive el Rey?

―Sí… más o menos. ―Nala bajó la cabeza con aire triste ―Las cosas han cambiado… un poco. ―Las suricatas se miraron. ―Pero eso no tiene importancia ahora. ―Volvió a sonreír ―Siento haberos asustado. Es que habéis echado a correr cuando iba a haceros una pregunta.

―Ejem… ―Frida carraspeó ―Sí, supongo que nos asustamos con facilidad. ¿Cuála era esa pregunta?

―Estoy buscando a alguien que pueda ayudarme con un asunto muy peligroso que guarda relación con las Tierras del Clan. Es muy urgente. Sin embargo, llevo días buscando y no he encontrado a nadie. ―Suspiró ―¿Vosotras no sabríais, por casualidad, de alguien que no tuviera miedo al más macabro de los peligros y que estuviera dispuesto a arriesgar la vida para salvar el Reino?

―Em… No, por desgracia no. Pero si nos cuentas de qué va todo podríamos pensar en algo para echarte una mano.

―Os lo agradezco de corazón, pero no creo que eso sirva de mucho. Necesitamos a alguien fuerte y grande; alguien que pueda luchar cara a cara con nuestro opresor. No obstante os contaré la historia mientras caminamos, ¿de acuerdo?


	3. Y cómo es él?

Esther Quesada Gálvez 9 mayo 2006

**_Capítulo 3 – ¿Y quién es él?_**

Mientras caminaban por la sabana, Nala les explicó el giro que había tomado la situación tras el ascenso de Scar al poder a causa de la muerte del antiguo Rey, Mufasa, y la desaparición de Simba, único heredero al trono.

Ankaru silbó.

―Vaya. Las cosas de palacio van peor que las del pueblo. Y yo que creía que los suricatos éramos los animales más perjudicados del mundo entero.

―La situación no afecta solo al Clan de los leones, también se expande a lo largo de las Tierras, y ha empeorado. ―Continuó Nala ―Scar no respeta nada; nadie está ya seguro en los alrededores de la Piedra del Clan. Si seguimos a este paso pronto ya no quedará nada, y todos morirán antes de que lleguen las lluvias.

"Timón" Frida susurró el nombre para sus adentros. Tenía miedo. Y si el chico había caído preso en las garras de las hienas? Lo torturarían con aquellos feroces dientes, lo asarían en los surtidores de lava y luego… Alejó aquel pensamiento de su mente con firmeza. No era posible que Timón estuviera pasando por todo aquello. Puede que fuera un caso perdido en lo referente a cavar túneles, y un negado como centinela, pero no era ningún insensato; sabía perfectamente cuando debía alejarse del peligro y cuando podía quedarse en un sitio…

―Ya estás pensando en él?

―Qué? ―Parecía haber despertado de un sueño.

―Estaba pensando en nuestro querido amigo, a que sí? ―Ankaru le guiñó el ojo.

―De quién habláis? ―Nala se añadió a la conversación.

―De su novio. ―Contestó la amiga.

―No es mi novio! ―Frdia se puso colorada. ―Somos amigos, ya está.

―Ah sí? ―Nala miró a Ankaru con una sonrisa. ―Es un chico de vuestra colonia?

―De hecho, lo era antes. Hace tiempo que se fue en busca de aventura y nunca más hemos vuelto a saber nada. ―Prosiguió la suricata. ―Y como que no había manera de que ésta le olvidara… ―Señaló a Frida ―hemos decidido ir en su busca.

―Vaya, así que vosotras también estáis intentando dar con alguien.

―Sí, alguien cabezota y estúpido que no tiene remedio. ―Ankaru rió entre dientes cuando Frida le lanzó una mirada de desaprobación y Nala sonrió.

Caminaron toda la tarde sin comer nada. Estaban agotadas y hambrientas, pero su situación no parecía mejorar.

El sol comenzaba a ponerse cuando llegaron a un escampado con rocas grandes.

―Será mejor que pasemos la noche aquí. ―Nala se sentó bajo una de las rocas para mantenerse cubierta y bostezó ruidosamente ―Mañana será otro día.

―Pasar la noche aquí? Con todos los carnívoros rondando cerca? ―Ankaru miró a lado y lado del escampado.

―Tranquila. Yo estoy aquí para protegeros.

―Hum… pues sí, tienes razón. ―Carraspeó. ―Ejem. Buenas noches, entonces. ―Saltó encima de Nala y se acurrucó en su espalda. Era como dormir en una alfombra calentita y cómoda de pelo natural. Una delicia! A los pocos segundos, Ankaru ya roncaba sumida en un profundo y placentero sueño.

―Tan pronto está muerta de miedo como está tranquila y contenta. Todavía no sé como puedo llegar a entenderla. ―Frida se sentó en el suelo y apoyó la espalda en el costado de Nala.

―A propósito ―Dijo la leona ―Aún no me has contado nada de ese chico al que buscáis.

―Bueno… en realidad no hay demasiado que contar. ―Frida tenía las mejillas sonrosadas pero intentaba disimular lo que sentía en su interior. Cada vez que pensaba en él era como si un volcán estallara en su corazón.

―En serio? ―Nala sonrió con picardía ―Habría jurado que lo considerabas alguien… especial.

―Especial? ―Frida la miró con cara de circunstancias.

* * *

Timón y Pumbaa se encontraban estirados en la hierba fresca, cada uno sumido en sus pensamientos. Simba acababa de retirarse por alguna razón que no entendían. De hecho no sabían que le habían herido los sentimientos al reírse de lo que había dicho sobre esos puntitos brillantes que colgaban del cielo cuando se hacía de noche.

De pronto, Pumbaa, sin apartar la mirada del cielo, inició la conversación.

―Timón…

―Dime, Pumbaa.

―De verdad te encontrabas tan solo allí donde vivías antes?

―Qué importa eso?

―Es que… sé muy pocas cosas de ti. Aún no me has contado demasiado de tu vida.

―Pumbaa, Pumbaa; a quién le importa mi pasado?

―A mí ―Sonrió el jabalí.

Timón suspiró.

―Ya te dije que mi vida en los túneles era desastrosa. No te basta con eso? Además, tú eres el único amigo que he tenido; ya lo sabes. Bueno… tú y Simba. Lo demás es historia.

―Ah, claro… ―Calló un instante. ―Y amigas?

―Perdón? ―El suricato enarcó una ceja.

―Digo, qué si tuviste alguna amiga?

―Amiga? ―Rió con ironía ―La única amiga que tenía era mi madre. ―Miró hacia las luciérnagas atrapadas en el techo azul y negro de arriba y le vino a la mente el recuerdo de una calurosa noche de verano de su infancia, cuando estaba contemplándolas con… ―Bueno, mi madre y… ―Cerró la boca antes de decir el nombre.

―Y…? ―Pumbaa se sentó en la hierba y le miró con expresión risueña ―Es que había alguien más?

―No, no había nadie más. ―Contestó, tajante, el otro.

El jabalí enarcó una ceja con desconfianza.

―Estás seguro?

―Bueno, ya basta, no? ―Timón se dio la vuelta algo molesto ―O es que quieres amargarme la noche?

―Lo siento, Timón. Yo sólo quería conocerte mejor. ―Bajó las orejas con aire culpable. ―Me daba pena que no hubieras tenido a nadie con quien jugar de pequeño… Snif!

Timón suspiró de nuevo.

―Frida.

―…? ―Pumbaa volvió a mirarle. ― Qué?

―Se llamaba Frida. ―Repitió Timón ―A parte de Mama era la única de la colonia que me respetaba y no se reía de mí. Jugábamos juntos cuando los otros no venían a apartarla de mi lado, y siempre nos entendíamos con una simple mirada. Era algo… especial.

―Sí, especial. ―Repitió Nala. ―He observado como te cambia el color de las mejillas cuando hablas de él.

* * *

―Bueno, yo… ―Ya está. No podía continuar negándolo. ―Oh, está bien! ―Dijo poniendo morritos. ―Sí, es un chico especial para mí.

Nala reía por lo bajo.

―Era tu novio?

―No… no creo que pudiera considerarlo mi novio. ―Sonrió con timidez ―De hecho… nunca le confesé que me gustaba.

* * *

―Y te gustaba? ―Pumbaa miraba a Timón con ojos brillantes.

―Y eso qué más da!

―Ahá! Te has puesto colorado! ―Rió.

―Qué va! ―Timón se dio la vuelta para esconder la cara.

―Timón, no debe darte vergüenza admitirlo. Que alguien te guste es lo más normal del mundo.

―Pumbaa, ella no me gusta! Tan solo… me cae bien; eso es todo.

―Lo que tu digas ―Pumbaa no dejaba de reír entre dientes. Volvió a echarse en la hierba mirando al cielo y esperó a que el suricato hiciera lo mismo. Pasados unos segundos…

―Y nunca le diste un besito?

―Pumbaa!

* * *

―Pero supongo que es mejor si no lo sabe ―Frida sonrió con tristeza ―Si se lo dijera… seguramente se reiría de mí.

―Y por qué iba a hacer eso?

―Porque se burla del amor.

* * *

―Pero qué tienes en contra del amor, Timón?

―El amor? Qué tengo en contra del amor? ―El suricato rió exageradamente ―Pumbaa, Pumbaa, Pumbaa; el amor es desastroso. Un asco! Lo vuelve a uno loco y estúpido; te hace perder la cabeza y el mundo de vista, y te aparta de lo que es la verdadera vida. ―El jabalí lo miró inexpresivo sin mencionar palabra. Timón lanzó un suspiro ―Mira, amigo mío; si el amor llegase a entrar en nuestras vidas, aunque sólo fuera un poco, nuestro Hakuna Matata se iría al garete! Comenzaríamos a suspirar como idiotas, y nos lamentaríamos por cualquier cosa. Luego empezaríamos a quitarles pétalos a las margaritas, y a danzar entre flores y abejas zumbando en un campo lleno de colores, con un arco iris surcando el cielo. Y finalmente nos volveríamos tontos perdidos! Inútiles! Zombies sin seso!

―Y… eso es malo?

―Es cursi! Y de muy mal gusto! Además, quién necesita estar enamorado, eh? Te diré una cosa, Pumbaa; el día en que yo caiga en los brazos del amor, ese día, me dejaré humillar de nuevo por todo aquel que quiera hacerlo. Volveré a convertirme en el bufón de mi colonia. Y ―Se sacudió las manos ―como que ese día no va a llegar nunca, puedes estar seguro de que nadie va a volver a reírse de mí jamás. ―Y diciendo esto, se levantó de la hierba y se fue a tomar un banyo relajante.

* * *

―Vaya. ―Nala hizo una mueca ―No parece ser precisamente un "príncipe azul".

―Lo sé. ―Contestó la suricata ―Por eso no se lo he confesado nunca. Timy prefiere… la libertad. Supongo que es por esa razón que nunca ha querido liarse con ninguna chica.

―O eso… o es que es gay. ―Comentó Nala.

Las dos se miraron y se echaron a reír.

―Será mejor que nos durmamos ya. ―Sonrió la leona ―Mañana hay que madrugar.

Frida asintió con la cabeza y se acomodó bien al lado de Nala. La leona colocó la cabeza encima de sus patas y cerró los ojos. No tardaron en caer dormidas. Sin embargo, aquella noche, Frida soñó con una sonrisa en los labios.


	4. El reencuentro

Esther Quesada Gálvez 16 mayo 2006

**_Capítulo 4 – El reencuentro_**

El día amaneció nublado, como amenazando la tierra ante un posible chaparrón. Las chicas despertaron con un enorme bostezo y decidieron dividir sus caminos por fin.

―Me alegro de haberos conocido. ―Les dijo Nala poniéndose en pie

―Nosotras también. Te aseguro que ahora tendremos otra idea de lo que son los leones. ―Sonrió Ankaru.

―Espero que encontréis a quien estéis buscando.

―Tú también, Nala. Te deseamos mucha suerte. ―Frida le dio la pata para despedirse.

―Adiós, chicas. ―Comenzó a correr y gritó mientras se alejaba ―Nos volveremos a ver algún día!

―Quién lo iba a decir; nos hemos hecho amigas de una leona ―Ankaru miró a Frida con cara sonriente. ―Y debo decir que me encanta.

―Sí, ha estado muy bien. Pero ahora debemos continuar con nuestro camino. Venga, tenemos mucho que caminar.

Ankaru dejó escapar un bufido de protesta. Estaba hasta la coronilla de andar por la sabana.

Con el estómago vacío se recorrieron gran parte del terreno, con el sol dándoles de lleno en algunos momentos, ya que quedaba enseguida tapado por los oscuros nubarrones con los que había amanecido el día.

Debía ser poco más de mediodía cuando llegaron a las dunas del desierto.

―Aquí no vamos a encontrar nada. ―Ankaru se cruzó de brazos ―Por qué no volvemos a casa? Si nos damos prisa tal vez lleguemos a la hora de cenar.

―Ahora que hemos llegado hasta aquí? Ni hablar! ―Frida comenzó a caminar por la arena seguida de Ankaru, que había puesto morritos.

Como era de esperar, no encontraron nada. Estuvieron vagando por el desierto durante horas. Los insectos eran difíciles de encontrar, y la arena les hundía los pies. Sin embargo, como que el sol no daba tan fuerte no pasaron demasiado calor. Además, y con un pequeño golpe de suerte, cuando el sol empezaba a ponerse de nuevo hallaron un escorpión solitario, desconocedor del destino que le esperaba. (Los escorpiones son uno de los alimentos básicos en la dieta de los suricatos y las mangostas). Lo partieron por la mitad y se lo comieron con apetito.

Pasaron la noche bajo unas rocas que sobresalían de la arena para protegerse del viento y del frío, bien acurrucadas una a la otra. Por la mañana se despertaron al sentir un trueno. El día anterior no había llovido, así que la tormenta se preparaba para descargar su peso sobre las Tierras del Clan.

―Qué hacemos?

Frida pensó un instante; luego se dio por vencida. Se había pasado la noche pensando; incluso sus sueños habían sido mentalmente agotadores. Llevaban más de dos días buscando por ahí; no sabían qué dirección tomar ni a quien preguntar, no tenían ni idea de si iban por buen camino o se estaban alejando completamente de su destino.

―No lo sé.

―Cómo que no lo sabes?

―Pues que no lo sé, me rindo. ―Se dejó caer en el suelo rendida ―Estoy agotada, tengo hambre y sed, he perdido el sentido de la orientación por completo y me arrepiento de haber marchado de casa. ―Bajó la cabeza con rabia ―En estos momentos no hay nadie que pueda sentirse más inútil que yo.

―Timón! ―Gritó Ankaru

―Oye, ya sé que decis que es un inútil, pero no creo que tengas que repetírmelo siempre.

―No, no! Timón! Que está ahí abajo!

―Qué!

Ambas miraron hacia la base de las dunas, que formaban como una especie de valle en miniatura. Efectivamente, tal y como Ankaru había dicho, Timón estaba allí abajo. Pero no estaba solo; iba montado encima de un jabalí y corrían a toda prisa en dirección opuesta a la que iban ellas dos.

―Pero a dónde van?

―No lo sé, Anka, pero hay que averiguarlo.

―No decías que te rendías?

―Ahora que le he encontrado no voy a dejar que desaparezca de nuevo. Vamos, tenemos que seguirles.

―Van muy rápido, se puede saber cómo diablos piensas alcanzarles? ―Ankaru enarcó las cejas.

―Se dirigen al noreste; sólo hay una cosa importante en esa dirección.

―La Gran Piedra del Clan ―Completó la suricata

―Exacto! Sólo tenemos que dirigirnos hacia allí y ya está. Venga! ―Tomó a Ankaru de la mano y las dos comenzaron a correr sin saber como lo harían para llegar a tiempo.

Un _águila leonada_ surcaba los cielos en busca de algo que apresar. La comida escaseaba y era difícil encontrar un solo manjar que valiera la pena. Sin embargo, al echar un vistazo cerca de las dunas, sintió que la suerte estaba de su parte: Un par de jugosas suricatas corrían por la arena sin haber notado su presencia. Se relamió sólo de pensar el banquete que se iba a dar después de varias semanas sin nada decente.

El águila torció las alas y se dejó caer en picado hacia sus presas.

Frida y Ankaru no la vieron venir. Cuando se dieron cuenta de lo que había pasado ya volaban muy por encima del suelo.

―Suéltanos ahora mismo! ―Gritó Frida.

―Que os suelte? Lo haré… ―sonrió con malicia ―cuando lleguemos a mi nido y os pueda comer tranquilamente. ―Rió con exageración (La típica risa del malo malísimo de la película)

―Qué hacemos? ―Ankaru miró a Frida con horror ―Tengo pánico a las alturas.

―Hay que hacer que nos suelte. Tenemos que obligarla a que nos deje ir.

―Pero cómo!

Frida miró hacia arriba, luego las garras que la sujetaban, y finalmente volvió la mirada hacia Ankaru con una sonrisa llena de picardía.

―Recuerdas cuando Fredy le mordió la cola a la hiena para salvarme?

―Sí, claro que…

―Pues ahora nos toca a nosotras.

Ambas se prepararon.

―A la de tres. Una, dos y… Ñac!

Las suricatas les dieron un buen mordisco a las patas del águila y ésta las dejó caer después de pegar un horrendo grito de dolor.

Frida y Ankaru se alegraron por haber conseguido liberarse del animal, pero su felicidad se tornó en pavor cuando se dieron cuenta de que estaban cayendo a gran velocidad. En pocos minutos llegarían al suelo y, si no hacían nada, perderían la vida en el impacto.

Cerraron los ojos, rezando para que la muerte no fuera demasiado dolorosa y lamentándose por tener que sufrir un destino tan terrible. Era una pena morir de una manera tan tonta, pero no podían hacer más que aceptar su destino.

Ya estaban llegando al suelo; sólo unos segundos más y se convertirían en papilla de suricato. De repente sucedió algo imprevisto. Un león y una leona cruzaron corriendo por debajo y entonces...

―Ay! Pero qué...? ―El león se dio la vuelta y vio a dos animalitos peludos y con manchas que le sonreían desde la espalda.

Ankaru y Frida forzaban una sonrisa por no echar a correr. Gracias a Dios estaban vivas, pero la vida no les duraría mucho si el león tenía hambre. Habían _salido del fuego para meterse en la boca del lobo_. Sin embargo, la voz que les llegó a los oídos desde atrás les resultó sumamente familiar.

―Vosotras!

―Nala! ―Gritaron al unísono.

―Las conoces? ―Simba miró a Nala y luego volvió de nuevo los ojos hacia las suricatas sentadas en su lomo.

―Claro que sí! ―Sonrió ella ―Qué hacéis aquí?

―Es una larga historia ―Ankaru le quitó importancia al asunto con un gesto de la mano.

―Nala. ―Frida bajó del león ―Oye, qué pasa aquí? Cómo es que has vuelto a la Roca?

―El Rey ha regresado ―La leona miró a Simba con adoración.

―El Rey! ―Las dos chicas miraron a Simba un instante y cayeron de rodillas sin darse cuenta.

―Ma... Majestad, lo... lo sentimos, no... no sabíamos que...

―No hace falta que os disculpéis ―Él sonrió con amabilidad. ―Bueno, deberíamos continuar ―Miró a Nala ―Los otros dos ya deben haber despistado a las hienas; no hay que perder ni un minuto más.

―Sí, tienes razón. ―Ella asintió con la cabeza

―Podemos ayudar en algo? ―Dijeron las otras.

―No lo creo ―La leona les sonrió con expresión afectuosa ―Es muy peligroso y vosotras no estaríais seguras en ningún momento. Será mejor que os escondáis u os marchéis.

―Yo voy tirando ―Simba comenzó a correr.

―Enseguida te alcanzo! ―Nala volvió a dirigirse a las chicas por última vez ―Hacedme caso y escapad. Aquí va a pasar algo muy grande y nadie sabe cómo acabará el asunto. Tened mucho cuidado.

Nala dio la vuelta y les miró de soslayo una última vez antes de salir corriendo para atrapar a Simba.

―Qué hacemos ahora? ―Ankaru miró a Frida.

―No lo sé, pero lo que no vamos a hacer es escondernos como ratas. Vamos! ―Frida la tomó de la mano y ambas comenzaron a correr en dirección opuesta a los leones ―Hay que encontrar un sitio desde donde podamos ver lo que sucede.

Mientrastanto, Mamá y Tío Max acababan de hablar con Timón, quien de paso les había presentado a Pumbaa. Ahora los veían marchar en dirección a la Gran Roca para llevar a cabo el nuevo plan.

―Hay algo diferente en Timón; no crees? ―Mamá se rascaba la barbilla, pensativa.

―Tú crees? ―Max sonrió y estalló en un grito ―Lleva un vestido!

―Da lo mismo, venga; hay que ponerse manos a la obra.

Frida cruzó por detrás y los vio en una mirada fugaz. De pronto se detuvo, parando también a Ankaru, y retrocedió.

―Es Mamá!

―Vaya, sí. Y también el vejestorio de Max ―Dijo la otra.

Corrieron hacia ellos con una sonrisa en la cara, felices de haberles encontrado también.

―Mamá! Tio Max!

―Frida? ―Mama se volvió

―Frida! ―Repitió Max

―Y Ankaru! ―Prosiguió Mama, sorprendida ―Qué estáis haciendo aquí?

―Frida, te dije que te quedaras en la colonia! ―Tío Max se había puesto echo una furia.

―Las culpas luego, abuelo. ―Le cortó Ankaru ―Qué hacéis vosotros aquí, es que hay una fiesta o algo parecido?

―Abuelo! ―Al suricato se le erizó el cabello.

―Timón ha descubierto una manera de luchar contra las hienas ―Mamá tomó la palabra sin hacer caso al viejo.

―Timón? Nuestro Timón? ―Repitió Ankaru

―Ya te dije que no era ningún tonto! ―Sonrió Frida, orgullosa.

―Y de qué se trata?

―Hay que cavar. Y mucho. ―Prosiguió Mama

―Necesitáis una mano? ―A Ankaru le apasionaba cavar; siempre había sido la mejor en Física de la Tierra y a la que tenía oportunidad, demostraba lo mucho que sabía.

―No! ―Tío Max se entrometió en la conversación con mucha rabia ―No necesitamos ayuda! Y vosotras ya podéis iros a casa tal y como vinisteis!

―Qué! Pero Tío Max...

―Nada de "pero", Frida! Idos a casa! ―Y dicho esto, Max tomó a Mama de la mano y se la llevó, dejando a las otras dos solas.

―Bueno, ya lo has oído. Al parecer no hacemos nada aquí. ―Ankaru hizo ademán de irse. ―Anda, volvamos a casa.

―Nada de "pero"; nada de "pero"! Siempre igual! Ya estoy hasta la coronilla de sus órdenes!

―Frida...?

―Pues no pienso huir esta vez!

―...! ―Ankaru se la quedó mirando con ojos muy abiertos

―Ankaru, si quieres vete tú, pero yo no voy a escapar. No soy una muñequita de porcelana y no me romperé con un simple toquecito! Voy a quedarme para luchar; y si es necesario me jugaré la vida en ello!

―Sabes, Frida? Siempre fuiste una cabezota ―Se cruzó de brazos y sonrió ―Sin embargo, no te falta valentía. Y yo no pienso ser menos que tú.

―Ankaru? ―La muchacha la miraba con expresión interrogante

―Somos amigas, no? Juntas hasta el final!

Ella sonrió y ambas se dieron un buen abrazo.

―Pues venga! Que empiece le juerga!


	5. Batalla en la Gran Roca

Esther Quesada Gálvez 21 junio 2006

_Pido perdón por este enorme retraso, pero últimamente internet no me iba demasiado bien. Sin embargo, intentaré ser más puntual la próxima vez. Espero que os guste el capítulo y la historia en sí. Gracias._

* * *

_**Capítulo 5 – Batalla en la Gran Roca**_

Las dos suricatas escogieron un caminito pedragoso pero bastante seguro para llegar a un punto alto de la Gran Roca. Al ser tan pequeñas pasaron desapercibidas entre tanta confusión, pero en una ocasión estuvieron a punto de ser atacadas por una hiena hambrienta y fea que les enseñaba los dientes. Gracias a una leona que se había interpuesto, habían logrado escapar.

Mientras subían, Frida vio a Timón y al jabalí. Desde aquel lugar podía escuchar sus voces.

―Eh, Pumbaa! Como se le llama a una hiena con medio cerebro?

―He he! ―Rió el otro ―Dime cómo, Timón.

―Dotada!

Y estallaron a reír.

Frida no tardó nada en ver a todo un grupo de hienas que comenzaró a perseguirlos. Cuando ella y Ankaru llegaron al final del camino, contemplaron una vista panorámica de la sabana. Además, si miraban abajo, podían ver el recorrido que el suricato y el jabalí estaban haciendo con las hienas pisándoles los pies.

Se detuvieron al fin en un callejón sin salida que las suricatas veían perfectamente, puesto que lo tenían bajo los pies.

―Oh, Dios mío! Tenemos que hacer algo o se los comerán con patatas! ―Gritó Frida.

―Quieres decir? ―Ankaru enarcó una ceja mientras miraba abajo

Timón y su amigo habían empezado a hacer equilibrios con platos y acto seguido se habían puesto a bailar el Khan-Khan.

―Míralos, si parecen artistas de circo! ―Sonrió al ver que, de momento, la tontería les estaba salvando de ser engullidos por las otras bestias. ―Y ahora qué...? Ey, mola! Tengo que decirles que me enseñen esos pasos! ―Dijo, cuando les vio bailar el hip-hop.

―Ankaru, vale ya! ―Les miró preocupada ―Aunque consigan distraerlas no creo que lo consigan por mucho rato...

Las hienas habían dejado de aplaudir y habían vuelto a recuperar memoria de lo que habían venido a hacer con aquellos dos. Comenzaron a avanzar lentamente, muy despacio, con una sonrisa maléfica...

―Ay, Diós! Qué hacemos! Qué hacemos! Tenemos que ayudarles! ―Frida se tapó los ojos; no se atrevía a mirar la trágica escena.

De repente, Timón puso una cara extraña y avanzó hacia las hienas.

―Alto alto, alto, alto; un segundo. ―Las hienas se lo quedaron mirando sorprendidas y el jabalí debió pensar que al chico se le había ido la olla. Pero la sorpresa más alucinante fue cuando Timón se arrodilló ante Shenzi ―Shenzi Marie Predatora Veldetta Jackalina Hiena. Me harías el inmenso honor de ser mi esposa?

Al jabalí se le abrió la boca de golpe y las hienas... en fin, no sabría especificar la cara exacta de idiotas que pusieron.

―Ankaru... ―Frida habló con la vista perdida ―Dime que me he vuelto loca y que Timón no se ha declarado a una hiena.

―Ehem... bueno...

―Dímelo!

―Caray, Fry! Qué quieres que haga! Ya sabes que no soy buena mintiendo!

―Lo mato! Lo voy a matar! Yo lo mato! Lo voy a...!

―Frida, por Dios, cálmate! ―Ankaru le sujetó los brazos con los suyos todo lo fuerte que pudo. ―Es que te has vuelto loca!

―Cómo puede haberle pedido matrimonio a una hiena! Es imbécil!

―Eso ya lo sabíamos, no es algo que nos venga de nuevo! Quieres calmarte de una vez! Nos van a ver! Además, no creo que Shenzi acepte, mira hacia abajo!

El plan del chico no había funcionado, y las hienas avanzaban con paso amenazador. Timón retrocedía intentando dialogar sin éxito.

―Se los van a comer con patatas ―Ankaru dijo esa frase sin darse cuenta de que Frida estaba temblando.

De pronto, justo al lado del muchacho, se abrió un agujero y Mamá asomó la cabeza.

Fue todo muy rápido: Timón y ella se dijeron algo, Mamá se escondió y gritó algo; luego, Tío Max saltó también del agujero, muy asustado. Los tres suricatos y el jabalí se acurrucaron contra la pared acorralados por las hienas e indefensos frente al peligro. La grieta del suelo, la cual era la única escapatoria posible, no había acabado de abrirse... pero entonces, como si alguien le hubiera echo actuar sin temer siquiera por su vida, Timón corrió y saltó valientemente dentro de la grieta, desapareciendo bajo tierra.

―Pero qué hace! ―Ankaru se llevó las manos a la cabeza ―Cómo puede ser tan cobarde! Los ha dejado a todos plantados!

―Creo que no es eso... ―Frida tenía la vista fija en la superficie que abarcaba la grieta. Era posible que, bajo los pies de las hienas, hubiera un túnel? Su duda se dispersó cuando Shenzi, de un salto, eliminó la distancia que la separaba de sus presas y, al caer sobre el suelo, desapareció bajo tierra seguida de las demás hienas.

―Sí! Lo ha logrado! Timón lo ha logrado! ―Gritó la suricata llena de júbilo.

―De qué puñetas hablas? ―Ankaru se rascó la cabeza sin entender todavía lo que había pasado.

―Timón ha derrumbado el túnel para que las hienas cayeran en él! ―Dijo ella, saltando y deslizándose montaña abajo.

―Pero a dónde vas! Frida, espérame! ―La suricata saltó tras su amiga y bajó también la pequeña montaña de rocas.

* * *

Mamá estaba histérica, pensando en que le habría sucedido algo a Timón. Dramatizaba y sacudía a todos lamentándose por no saber si su hijo estaba herido o no. Cuando éste salió a la superficie, ella lo abrazó con todas sus fuerzas.

―Mi Timy, un héroe. ―Le peinó el pelo cuando él le ofreció cariñosamente los cabellos para que lo hiciera, y luego, Tío Max cogió a Timón y lo abrazó con orgullo, por primera vez en su vida, aunque no se daba cuenta de que el chico no podía respirar.

―Hey!

―Frida? ―Mamá se giró hacia ella ―Frida!

―Frida? ―Tío Max dejó ir a Timón, que cayó al suelo con el trasero. ―Frida! ―Repitió Max al verla.

―Y Ankaru! ―Completó Mamá cuando la vio aparecer también ―Aún estabais por aquí?

―Os dije que os fuerais a casa! ―Max se acercó a ellas con expresión enojada ―Me habéis desobedecido!

―Eh, eh, _tranqui_, Maxy! ―Ankaru le dio una palmadita en el hombro ―Fue Frida quien decidió quedarse. Yo sólo estoy aquí para acompañarla.

―Menudo par de niñas! ―Se quejó el otro ―La próxima vez tendré que ataros con una correa para que no os escapéis.

―Oye, yayo, no me agobies!

―Cómo me has llamado!

* * *

Mientras Ankaru y Max discutían, Frida se esmuñó y se abalanzó sobre Timón, abrazándolo con todas sus fuerzas, y sin poder evitar que las lágrimas de emoción se le escaparan de los ojos.

―Estás vivo! Oh, me tenías tan preocupada...!

―F...Frida! Qué... qué haces tú aquí? ―La tomó de los hombros y se liberó del abrazo.

―Tenía miedo de que te hubiera sucedido algo... yo... ―Sus ojos cristalinos estaban inundados en lágrimas ―Me alegro tanto de que estés bien...

―Frida, yo...

Tenían los ojos fijos uno en el otro. Ni siquiera recordaban que los demás continuaran allí. Era como si el mundo entero se hubiera esfumado de repente.

Timón sentía el corazón que le latía muy deprisa. Durante todo el tiempo que había permanecido fuera de la colonia, sólo había dos seres a los que había echado de menos: A Mamá... y a Frida. Y ahora que la volvía a tener delante no podía decírselo. Las palabras se le habían atragantado en la garganta. No podía hacer más que mirarla con los labios temblorosos, emocionado porque ella estuviera allí, rozándole los brazos con sus delicados dedos...

De pronto, Pumbaa se acercó a ellos con una sonrisa y los despertó de aquella hipnosis conjunta.

―Tú eres Frida? Caramba, ahora entiendo a Timón!

―Cómo dices? ―Ella le miró confundida.

―Nada! No ha dicho nada! ―Timón se levantó de un salto y le tapó la boca Pumbaa, rojo como un tomate.

―Oye, no nos vais a presentar? ―Ankaru ya había acabado de discutir con Max y había salido vencedora de la discusión.

―Sí, claro... ―Timón carraspeó con un gesto de la mano ―Ehem. Ankaru, Frida... este es Pumbaa, mi major amigo. Pumbaa, ellas son Ankaru y Frida, antiguas compañeras de celda. ―Esto último lo dijo con ironía.

―Hey, encantada de conocerte, grandote! ―Ankaru se le acercó y le tocó los colmillos con gran interés ―Uau! Menudo par de colmillos tienes! Son muy guays!

―Em... gracias ―Pumbaa se sonrojó con el cumplido ―Yo también estoy encantado de conocerte.

―Pumbaa ha cuidado de mi Timy desde que se fue ―Le dio una palmadita el jabalí en señal de afecto ―Si él no sé que habría hecho el pobrecito.

―Mamá... no soy ningún crío, vale? ―Timón estaba sonrojado.

Los demás se echaron a reír.

* * *

Al poco rato, Simba, el verdadero Rey de las Tierras del Clan, rugía desde la punta de la Gran Roca, seguido por el resto de leonas. Por fin, la paz y la felicidad volverían a reinar.

Mientras observaban al Rey León desde abajo, Mamá miró a Timón con una sonrisa.

―Realmente lo has conseguido, Timón. Encontraste lo que andabas buscando?

Él sonrió con ternura y suspiró.

―Encontré un lugar que no me habría imaginado ni en sueños, pero aún no era mi casa. ―Le dio la mano ―Vamos a casa, Mamá.

―Qué? Ya os vais? ―Nala se acercó a ellos ―Ahora que comienza la fiesta...

―Nuestro papel ha terminado aquí ―Dijo el suricato.

―Sí, el nuestro también ―Susurró Frida.

Nala la miró con picardía y le acercó los labios a la oreja.

―Ya has encontrado a quien andabas buscando? ―Sonrió cuando ella asintió, y miró a Timón. ―Debería haberme imaginado de quién me hablabas aquella noche. ―Y luego volvió a incorporarse para hablar a los demás ―En fin, os deseo suerte.

―Os deseamos suerte ―Simba se puso a su lado y la corrigió con una sonrisa. ―Confío en que nos volveremos a ver, chicos.

―Dalo por hecho, grandullón ―Sonrió Timón ―Nos volveremos a ver, pero antes sácale un poco de brillo a tu casa, vale? Está algo polvorienta.

―Descuida, lo haré.

―Adiós! ―Los cinco suricatos y el jabalí se despidieron enérgicamente.

―Adiós, y buen viaje! ―Simba y Nala les devolvieron el gesto desde lejos.

* * *

Fuera de la colonia, Fredy inspeccionaba el horizonte. Hacía días que no sabía nada de Frida ni de Ankaru, y temía que les hubiera podido ocurrir lo peor. De hecho, se había autoproclamado guardia para estar siempre alerta por si regresaban. Sin embargo, sus ánimos habían empezado a decaer. La esperanza casi le había abandonado por completo.

Bajó la cabeza con tristeza y se prometió que, si al levantarla no veía la sonrisa de su encantadora amiga en el horizonte, abandonaría toda esperanza por completo. Levantó lentamente los ojos, como si tuviera miedo de tener que aceptar la realidad y olvidar a Frida. Miró a un lado y a otro sin ver nada, y justo cuando iba a girarse por última vez, una figura lejana captó su atención. Parecía un animal muy grande, y venía corriendo hacia la colonia!

Fredy dio el grito de alarma y todos los suricatos corrieron hacia los túneles para protegerse de aquella amenaza. Él fue el último en entrar y deseó que sucediera un milagro. Si Frida no podía regresar, al menos que lo hicieran Tío Max y Mamá, porque sin ellos, aquello era demasiada responsabilidad para un solo capitán.

Pumbaa se detuvo al llegar a la entrada del túnel principal. Timón y el resto, que iban montados sobre él, asomaron la cabeza.

―Pero... dónde está todo el mundo? ―Mamá contemplaba la superficie desierta.

Timón bajó de Pumbaa y avanzó unos pasos en dirección al agujero.

―Eeeey! Hay alguien ahí? Hoooolaaaa! ―Se colocó las manos a lado y lado de la boca para que le oyeran mejor ―Soy Timón! He vuelto! Me oís? Eeeeooo!

Todo volvió a quedarse en silencio unos segundos, y entonces, comenzaron a oírse susurros débiles y confusos. Al instante, cientos de ojos empezaron a aparecer dentro de los agujeros de túnel, y luego cabecitas peludas con nariz chata.

―No puede ser. ―Decían unos.

―Es él? ―Preguntaban otros, con incredulidad.

―Es posible? ―Comentaban unos terceros.

―Timón? ―Fredy salió del agujero poco a poco y se encontró cara acara con el muchacho. ―Eres... tú?

* * *

_** Ahora que ya han vuelto a casita a verque pasa. Todavía queda mucho por contar de esta historia **_


	6. Timón, al que yo amaba

Esther Quesada Gálvez 1 julio 2006

Pasarán dos semanas antes de que pueda volver a añadir un capítulo... Es que estaré de vacaciones y no tengo ordenador portátil, he he he... Espero que os guste este nuevo capítulo. Escrividme si lo deseais y dadme vuestra opinión. Gracias.

* * *

**_Capítulo 6 – Timón, al que yo amaba._**

Ya habían transcurrido un par de semanas desde que los suricatos habían regresado y toda la colonia se había trasladado al paraíso que Timón había bautizado como su nueva casa.

Cada día había fiestas y banquetes de insectos para celebrar la nueva vida de la colonia, sin depredadores ni problemas. Una vida Hakuna Matata, decían, siguiendo el ejemplo de Timón y Pumbaa.

De hecho, Timón había recibido el máximo honor entre los suricatos. No era el jefe de la colonia porque ese puesto ya le correspondía al Tío Max, pero se situaba en un puesto privilegiado, donde todos lo admiraban. Podría decirse que el éxito se le había subido a la cabeza. Todo el día estaba rodeado de suricatas hermosas que le reían las gracias y le acompañaban a todas partes con adoración, riendo como tontas y coqueteando con él a todas horas. Timón no parecía tomárselo a mal, más bien al contrario: Disfrutaba de la compañía de aquellas chicas y de su éxito. Era la primera vez que se sentía como el Rey del planeta, y no habría cambiado aquello por nada del mundo.

Sin embargo, había alguien que no se tomaba tan bien aquella suerte. Frida se pasaba el día mirando a Timón desde lejos, reprimiendo las ganas de ir y darle patadas a todas aquellas bobas que simulaban ser sus seguidoras, cuando todos sabían que, en la época en que Timón era el hazmerreír de la colonia, no se le habrían acercado ni en broma.

Fredy la observaba también desde lejos. No le gustaba verla enojada, pero en el fondo se alegraba de que Timón no se le acercara. No se la merecía de ninguna manera.

Un día, Frida estaba con Ankaru, tomando el sol en la hierba, cuando Timón pasó cerca con sus seguidoras haciéndole la pelota y riendo de sus chistes que, todo hay que decirlo, se volvían peores cada día que pasaba.

―No lo aguanto más. ―Se quejó Frida en voz baja ―Es que no se da cuenta de que esas sólo le van detrás por la popularidad?

―Ya se sabe, los chicos pierden el sentido común cuando alguien con faldas se les acerca demasiado. Y si esas faldas tapan un buen trasero, aún mejor. ―Ankaru chasqueó los dedos.

―Mira que eres bestia. ―Se quejó ella ―Es que no eres capaz de ver nada bueno en los chicos?

―Soy una chica revolucionaria, Fry. Aún ha de llegar el día en que un chico sea capaz de demostrarme que me equivoco con mis teorías.

―Lo que eres es una feminista de narices.

―Vale, lo admito; soy feminista. Y qué? Corrígeme si me equivoco, pero tu amorcito no está desbordándose del camino que te describo; es más, lo está siguiendo al pie de la letra.

―Ya vale, déjale en paz.

―Muy bien, pero tú porque no vas de una vez a hablar con él? Con esa cara de amargada me estropeas las ganas de broncearme y todo.

―Hablarle? No tengo nada que decirle.

―Mientes muy mal ―Sonrió la otra

―Y qué quieres que le diga? Que estoy harta de que se crea que las otras le admiran por tal y como es? O que es idiota si cree en serio que los demás harían cualquier cosa por él tal y como haría yo?

―Por ejemplo.

―Deja de tomarme el pelo, Ankaru.

―Pues ve y no seas cobarde. Aclárale las cosas de una vez y dile que te gusta.

―Tú estás loca!

―Quieres que se lo diga yo de tu parte? ―Ankaru se levantó de la hierba e hizo ver como si quisiera ir hacia Timón.

―Ni se te ocurra hacer semejante chorrada! ―Frida le agarró las piernas y la hizo caer de nuevo a la hierba.

―Vale, vale, pero entonces deberías ir tú. Venga, échale narices de una vez!

Frida miró a Timón un momento, pensativa, y luego volvió a mirar a su amiga, que no dejaba de sonreír con malicia.

―Oh, está bien! Hablaré con él, pero no pienso confesarle nada.

―Como tú quieras.

Frida fue lentamente hacia el grupito de chicas estúpidas que hablaban con Timón y carraspeó para hacerse notar.

―Ehem. Timón, podemos hablar un momento?

―Ahora? ―El otro parecía algo molesto

―Tengo que comentarte algo importante ―Insistió ella

―Frida, querida, ahora no puede ser. No puedo dejar colgadas a estas señoritas tan agradables, no sería propio de un caballero.

Las suricatas rieron como tontas y un par de ellas se le engancharon a los brazos.

―Es urgente; muy urgente. ―Frida no estaba dispuesta a dejar que un quinteto de bobas y risitas la obligaran a retroceder.

―Frida, ahora... ―Timón vio su expresión enojada y decidió que no tenía ganas de verla montar un drama allí mismo, así que cedió ―De acuerdo. ―Suspiró y se dio la vuelta hacia sus admiradoras ―Me disculpáis un momento, queridas? No tardaré mucho.

Las cinco miraron a Frida y, una vez decidido que la muchacha no era una amenaza para sus propósitos ya que no la consideraban una rival en la belleza, los dejaron solos.

―Bien, ya está. Qué era eso tan importante que tenías que decirme?

―Aquí no. ―Frida le tomó el brazo y lo condujo detrás de una enorme planta de hojas alargadas y flores purpúreas.

―Pero a qué viene tanto secreto? ―Timón la miró intrigado.

―Timón... ―Ella respiró intensamente y dejó ir el aire poco a poco para tranquilizarse ―Esto... tiene que acabar.

―Qué? De qué hablas? Qué es lo que tiene que acabar?

―Tú, Timón.

―Yo? ―Estaba confundido ―No entiendo.

―Me refiero a tu manera de ser, cabeza de chorlito! ―Dijo ella, sin poder retenerse ―Es que no te das cuenta de lo mucho que has cambiado? Por favor, mírate! Te paseas como si fueras el Rey de la Selva; siempre vas acompañado de esas tontas que te ríen los nefastos chistes que haces sólo porque eres popular; e incluso has dejado de soñar con alcanzar una meta en tu vida.

―Oye, oye, para el carro, Fry! Mis metas en la vida ya han sido alcanzadas. Esto es todo lo que siempre he querido y n necesito más. Y además, qué pasa? Es que no puedo disfrutar de mi popularidad? Ahora tengo poder y éxito. Todos me quieres y me respetan. Incluso Max me trata de otra forma.

―Eso crees?

―Pues sí, y me siento satisfecho de ello. Así es como he querido ser siempre.

―Pero ese de ahora no eres tú. ―Continuó ella ―El Timón que yo conocía se pasaba horas contemplando el atardecer, pensadno y buscando la forma de superarse. Siempre que los demás le herían, él se curaba las cicatrices del corazón y volvía a sonreír. Siempre se levantaba con la cabeza bien alta; siempre!

―Exacto, Fry; y ese era precisamente mi problema. Nunca supe ganarme la confianza y el respeto de la colonia. Me levantaba porque no podía hacer otra cosa, y sonreía por no estallar a llorar como un maldito condenado. Y ahora que tengo la oportunidad de vivir la vida que siempre he deseado no voy a dejarla escapar. Ya no necesite todos esos sueños inútiles de ingenuo, ahora soy diferente, superior, y ya no voy a caer de donde estoy. Nunca!

―Pero... eso era lo que te distinguía de los demás, Timón... Tus sueños.

―De veras? ―Dijo, con las manos en las caderas ―Empiezas a resultar algo pesadita, sabes?

―Pesada?

―Sí, Frida; pesada! Llevas una temporada muy cansina; no dejas de perseguirme con tus paranoias y te crees que puedes decirme lo que puedo hacer o no. Qué diablos te pasa? Es que no tienes nada mejor que hacer? Por qué no me dejas tranquilo de una puñetera vez y te esfumas un rato?

Frida bajó los ojos ensombrecidos.

―Así que... eso es lo que te parezco? Una pesada que te atosiga con sus consejos estúpidos y aburridos?

―Pues sí, y ya era hora de que alguien te lo dijera. Yo... ―De repente se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho ―Um... vaya, lo... lo siento. No quería... Es que tú... bueno, yo no pretendía...

―Si te parezco tan molesta ―Le interrumpió Frida ―no te preocupes. Ya no volveré a fastidiarte nunca más.

―Fry, oye, no es eso, es que... no he pensado en lo que decía, yo...

―Adiós, Timón

No le dio tiempo a detenerla; Frida se fue corriendo mientras él la veía alejarse sin moverse.

* * *

―Frida! ―Fredy salió de unos arbustos en donde había estado oculto y corrió tras ella, no antes de mirar a Timón con ira y desprecio.

―Frida! Frida!

Fredy miró a su alrededor sin ver a nadie. U sollozo llegó a sus oídos y lo guió hasta una pequeña roca detrás de un banano. Frida estaba sentada sobre ella, llorando.

Se le acercó despacio y le puso la mano en el hombro con intención de tranquilizarla.

―Frida, pequeña, no llores. No vale la pena sufrir por ese... ese... ―Se reprimió las ganas de soltar una palabrota más grande ―estúpido. ―Le levantó el rostro y le secó las lágrimas con los pulgares ―Timón no te merece. Necesitas a alguien que te comprenda y te quiera como es debido. Alguien como...

―Fredy, por favor, no sigas. ―Le cortó ella.

―Frida, yo...

Ella le selló los labios con un dedo.

―Fredy, eres un buen chico y un gran amigo, pero sabes que mi corazón no puede corresponderte. ―Él bajó la cabeza. ―Así son las cosas ―Prosiguió ella ―Y yo seguiré queriendo a Timón hasta el final, aunque me duela.

―No digas eso. Algún día te darás cuenta de que es una tontería y cambiarás de opinión. Lo verás todo muy diferente, y luego...

―Eso nunca pasará, Fredy ―Suspiró ―Pero tal vez ha llegado la hora de tomar una decisión.

―Pues claro que sí! ―Dijo él, con entusiasmo ―Intenta verlo desde otra perspectiva.

Ella le sonrió con cariño y le dio un beso en la mejilla antes de irse.

―Gracias, amigo mío.

Fredy se quedó solo, sentado en la Roca. No podía evitar sentirse inútil. Quería a Frida desde que eran críos, y ella lo sabía. Sin embargo... aquel recuerdo de hacía años volvió a su mente para torturarle.

* * *

―_Me gustas, Frida. _

_El pequeño Fredy bajó el rostro sonrojado. La niña se lo miraba con sorpresa. _

―_Yo... me alagas, pero es que..._

―_Sé que no soy demasiada cosa, pero puedo cambiar. Pienso hacerme más fuerte y excavar muchos túneles para protegerte, y..._

―_Es que a mí ―Sonrió ella ―me gusta otro chico. _

―_Quién! ―A Fredy le hervía la sangre solo de pensar quién sería el maldito niñato que le había robado el corazón a su primer y único amor. _

―_Es... ―Frida se mordió la lengua ―Timón._

_Timón! Aquel tonto niñito de mamá que no sabía distinguir una roca de un trozo de barro? Fue desde aquel preciso instante que Fredy comenzó a sentir odio hacia Timón. Y por eso, sólo por eso, se animaba a hacerle la vida imposible junto con otros compañeros. Sin embargo, sabía que eso no le conduciría a ninguna parte. Contra más le fastidiaba más ganas tenía de hacerlo, y más lejos se hallaba de convencer a Frida de que él era mejor que aquel estúpido._

_Acabó por abandonar sus manifestaciones de rabia contra Timón y se dedicó a mejorarse a sí mismo. Gracias a su entreno y fuerza de voluntad, Fredy llegó a ser el mejor suricato de toda la colonia pero, al parecer, no lo suficiente para Frida. _

_Al final desistió. Sabía que Frida no le querría nunca como quería a Timón, pero no iba a dejar su amistad por aquello. Tal vez no tuviera posibilidades de ganarse su corazón, pero se convertiría en su mejor amigo; lo tenía decidido. _

_Y pasó el tiempo. Frida, Timón y él fueron creciendo hasta entonces. Y ahora todos esos recuerdos flotaban como fantasmas a su alrededor. _

La noche resultó tranquila. Miles de estrellas iluminaron el cielo aquella noche, y el oasis de los suricatos permaneció en silencio y armonía.

Llegó el alba y, con ella, los primeros rayos de sol. Había empezado un nuevo día y, Fredy había decidido que pasaría el día con Frida. Al menos para no dejarla sola. Sin embargo, nadie la había visto desde el día anterior, y cuando el chico llegó a su dormitorio...


	7. En busca de Frida

Esther Quesada Gálvez 2 julio 2006

Hola! Tal y como os prometí, el séptimo capítulo! Estoy muy contenta de que la leáis, me hace sentir orgullosa. Espero que os guste, me costó mucho realizar este capítulo, sabéis? Bueno, siento haber tardado tanto. Las vacaciones duraron más de lo previsto y ahora estoy en el ordenador de mi hermano. Puf! A ver si me recupero de tanto lío! .

* * *

**_Capítulo 7 – En busca de Frida._**

Timón disfrutaba de la buena compañía de Berlinda y Roeda, dos gemelas de pelo rubio y sonrisa perfecta que hacía poco se habían incorporado a su club de fans.

―Y le dije a Pumbaa: "Oye, cómo se le llama a una hiena con medio cerebro?" "He, he, dime cómo, Timón." Me dijo él. Y yo le dije "Dotada".

Las gemelas rieron con expresión coqueta sin dejar de aferrarse a los brazos de él.

―Timooooón!

―Fredy? ―Timón se dio la vuelta y vio a Fredyhloe corriendo hacia él ―Pero qué te...? ―No le dio tiempo a terminar la frase.

Fredy le propinó un puñetazo en toda la mejilla y lo envió al suelo del impacto.

―Au! Pero se puede saber que diablos te pasa! ―Timón se puso en pie mientras se masajeaba la dolorida mejilla.

Los demás presentes se habían apiñado alrededor de ellos dos sin decir ni una palabra. Incluso las gemelas se habían apartado a un lado.

―Frida se ha ido!

―Qué? ―Timón tardó unos segundos en reaccionar ―Que Frida...?

―Sí, se ha ido! ―Gritó el otro con rabia ―Y todo por tu culpa!

―Por mi culpa!

―Sí; por tu culpa! Ayer le dijiste cosas muy feas! Le hiciste mucho daño, y ella no se lo merecía!

―Yo no le hice nada! Sólo discutimos un poco y...

―No quiero oír tus mentiras! ―Levantó el puño para atacarle de nuevo

―Fredy, no! ―Dos suricatos agarraron a Fredy para que no cometiera una tontería y otros se acercaron a Timón por si tenían que actuar de barrera.

―Maldita sea, soltadme! Os he dicho que me soltéis! ―Fredy forcejaba por zafarse de sus compañeros ―Timón, voy a partirte la cara! Y luego me haré unos zapatos nuevos con tu piel!

Algunos gritaban para calmarle, otros murmuraban, unos terceros intentaban calmar la situación... pero no había nadie que pudiera acallar aquel embrollo.

―BAAAASTAAAAAA! ―Tío Max apareció en medio de aquel círculo con expresión enojada y fiera, cosa que funcionó para que todo el mundo callara de una vez. ―Se puede saber qué ocurre aquí!

Nadie decía nada. Fredy se soltó de sus compañeros, respiró fondo, y se dirigió al superior.

―Max, Frida se ha marchado.

―Frida? Nuestra Frida? ―Repìtió Max, creyendo que no había oído bien.

―Pero, por qué? ―Mamá entró en escena, sorprendida por el alboroto que se había armado antes.

―Por qué? ―Fredy señaló a Timón con desprecio e ira en la mirada ―Por ese!

―Espera, espera! ―Intentó defenderse el otro ―Y solo le dije que no se metiera demasiado en mis asuntos y que se preocupara más de otras cosas. Sólo eso.

―Mientes! ―Le volvió a acusar el otro ―Le dijiste que era una pesada y que estabas harto de que te aconsejara lo que debes hacer con tu maldita vida! Lo escuché todo! Todo!

―Ah sí? ―Timón ya empezaba a calentarse ―Y qué te crees, Fredy? Piensas que puedes meterte siempre en donde no te llaman, o es que ahora te dedicas a hacer de espía?

―No te hagas el valiente conmigo, inútil! Puedo aplastarte cuando me de la gana!

―Ah, muy bien. Pues venga, ya puedes empezar! Aquí te espero, gallito!

―Te arrepentirás de lo que has dicho, imbécil!

Fredy y Timón se colocaron en posición de lucha.

―QUIETOS LOS DOS! ―Tío Max se interpuso entre ellos ―Se puede saber qué narices tenéis en el seso? Es que queréis mataros el uno al otro? Y qué me decís de los demás? Creéis que así les estáis dando un buen ejemplo? ―Ellos miraron alrededor y bajaron la cabeza al darse cuenta de que estaban actuando como idiotas ―Ambos no sois más que un par de desgraciados. No sé que le habéis hecho a Frida, ni quiero saberlo. Pero ahora vais a ir a buscarla y la vais a traer de vuelta. Me he explicado con claridad?

―Pero, pero Max... ―Titubeó Fredy

―Ni "pero" ni bicho muerto! He dicho que la vais a ir a buscar y la vais a ir a buscar; punto! Y para asegurarme de que os disculpáis con ella correctamente, yo mismo iré con vosotros.

Los dos suricatos se miraron con incredulidad.

―Oh, esperad; yo también quiero...

―NOOO! ―Gritaron los tres, al unísono, cuando Mamá se acercó a ellos.

Ella levantó una ceja.

* * *

Pimbaa llevaba a los cuatro suricatos a caballito, husmeando el suelo como el sabueso que busca la pista de un criminal.

―Timón, no encuentro el rastro de Frida.

―Sigue buscando, Pumbaa ―Se le acercó al oído para susurrarle algo en voz baja ―Me da la impresión que, si no la encontramos, un día de estos tendré un accidente en extrañas circunstancias ―Miró a Fredy de reojo ―O podría calificarlo de asesinato a sangre fría.

De repente, Tío Max divisó algo a lo lejos y se puso en pie.

―Mirad allí!

Pumbaa se acercó a un conjunto de pisadas repartidas en un radio de tres metros. Husmeó un momento.

―Hienas ―Dijo, sin apartar la nariz del suelo ―y estas son de... Frida!

―FRIDA! ―Fredy y Max bajaron del jabalí con un salto para analizarlas.

―Es verdad, son de ella! ―Concluyó Max.

―Oh, Dios mío! ―Mamá estaba horrorizada.

―Qué hacemos? ―Pumbaa miró a Timón

―A mí me lo preguntas? ―Dijo éste.

―Timón! ―Fredy le lanzaba fuego por los ojos.

―Qué! Acaso creéis que soy super-suricato? Qué puedo hacer yo!

―Oh, pobre Frida ―A Pumbaa le resbalaron lágrimas por la mejilla ―Tan sola, presa de las hienas, muerta de miedo... quien sabe lo que le harán esos monstruos.

―Y no podemos hacer nada? ―Mamá miró a Max.

Él bajó la cabeza con tristeza.

―Sería demasiado peligroso entrar en el territorio de las hienas sin más protección que Pumbaa. De hecho, él podría salir más perjudicado que nosotros, y no creo que ninguno saliéramos con vida de allí.

―Grrrrrr! Maldita sea! ―Fredy comenzó a darle patadas a una roca con tanta fuerza que acabó partiéndola en cuatro trozos. Miró a Timón aún más enojado ―Si no hubiera sido por ti esto no estaría pasando! Deberías ser tú el que estuviera preso de las hienas, no Frida!

―Ah, sí? ―Timón saltó de Pumbaa y fue frente a Fredy ―Crees que me alegra lo que ha pasado? Yo no creía que Frida fuera a cometer semejante imprudencia por mi estúpido comentario. Y ahora que se ha ido para siempre sé que mi conciencia me lo recordará toda la vida.

* * *

Inciso: Aparece Pepito Grillo, de Pinocho; salta de una hoja con una maleta y va saliendo de la escena poco a poco mientras mira a Timón.

―Pues no seré yo quien te lo recuerde, majo. Puedes estar seguro.

Los demás se lo quedan mirando hasta que desaparece por completo.

* * *

―Ehem ―Timón retoma la palabra y se dirige de nuevo a Fredy ―No te basta con eso?

―No mientras sigas vivo.

―Y qué quieres, que me suicide?

―No, pero ya que has sido incapaz de cuidar de Frida como se merece, lo mínimo que podrías hacer es recuperar la poca dignidad que te queda yendo a rescatarla.

―Ni siquiera sabemos si sigue viva, Fredy! Y si voy yo puedes estar seguro de que se me comerán con patatas!

―Por lo menos morirías como un héroe, y no como el pobre desgraciado que eres ahora.

Timón cerró la boca y se dio la vuelta. Pumbaa, Mamá y Tío Max le miraban sin expresión.

―Vosotros también pensáis que soy un desgraciado?

―Em, bueno... eh... ―Decía Mamá.

―Nosotros... um... ―Balbuceaban el resto.

―Ya veo que sí ―Timón bajó la cabeza y se fue arrastrando los pies hasta un lugar apartado, donde los demás no le vieran.

* * *

Lo siento, pero no sabréis nada de Frida hasta el siguiente capítulo. Espero que la intriga no os mate, hi hi hi. En fín, Timón aclarará sus sentimientos y tomará una importante decisión. En cuanto a Fredy... quién sabe si acabarán cayéndose bien y todo. Hasta el próximo capítulo. Seguid escribiendo reviews ! Todos los que queráis! Aceptaré todas las críticas. 


	8. Los sentimientos de Timón

Esther Quesada Gálvez 2 julio 2006

Aquí lo tenéis! El capítulo nº 8! Intentaré mejorar mi puntualidad, pero no os prometo nada porque mi ordenador me está llevando por el camino de la amargura. Espero que os guste. Alguien empieza a descubrir lo que siente su corazón...

* * *

**_Capítulo 8 – Los sentimientos de Timón._**

El sol ya había llegado a lo más alto de su recorrido. La sabana estaba desierta, sin vida aparente, y silenciosa; muy silenciosa. Todo parecía haber muerto junto a la esperanza de encontrar viva a Frida.

Timón se sentó en una piedra al lado de un charquito de agua embarrada y apoyó los codos en las rodillas. Cuando miró su reflejo vio a un suricato joven, inexperto, destrozado por la culpa, con los ojos medio rojos y a punto de estallar en lágrimas, cabellos pelirrojos y despeinados rozados por el caluroso viento...

Alguien susurraba dentro de su cabeza con la misma tristeza.

_Es por ti que no me marché antes de mi hogar._

_Es por ti que jamás pensé en mi forma de ser._

_Es por ti que estoy llorando hoy sin poderlo soportar._

_Y ahora que siento tu voz en mi mente,_

_tengo presente que cada vez te alejas más y más _

_sin que yo pueda seguirte._

Sin poder soportarlo más, Timón hundió el rostro en los brazos y rompió a llorar.

―Qué he hecho! Por qué! ―El grito se lo llevó el viento y Timón cayó de rodillas en el suelo mientras recordaba los momentos más dulces que había vivido con Frida.

Se acordaba de los juegos con los que se divertían cuando eran pequeños, la graduación en el Instituto de Tierra de ella (porque él no llegó a sacárselo), fin de año en la sabana, las largas horas de verano tomando el sol, esas noches tan claras contemplando las estrellas... Realmente había pasado más tiempo con Frida que con cualquiera de los otros suricatos. Bueno, aparte de Mamá, claro.

Arrodillado con las manos en tierra, intentó reprimir otro grito que luchaba por salir de su garganta. La desesperación se había apoderado de su cuerpo.

De repente sintió una presencia a sus espaldas, se dio la vuelta y, del susto que se dio, cayó de culo hacia atrás.

―Hola, muchacho ―Rafiky estaba sentado en su postura meditativa y le sonreía con un ojo abierto.

―Tú! ―Timón se secó las lágrimas con disimulo ―Qué quieres esta vez?

―Ho, ho, ho ―Rió el babuino ―La pregunta es, qué quieres tú?

―Yo? Nada! No quiero nada! Y menos de ti, mono filósofo! ―Le dio la espalda

―Ah, muy bien ―Sonrió él ―Entonces no te interesará saber que tu amiguita sigue viva, verdad?

Timón se dio la vuelta y le miró con los ojos muy abiertos.

―Qué has dicho? ―El otro no contestó pero le miró con una sonrisa pícara ―Frida? Frida sigue viva? ―Por un momento sintió que sus penas se desvanecían como por arte de magia y que el júbilo volvía a brotar en su corazón.

Rafiky asintió con la cabeza sin dejar de sonreírle.

―Sí, lo está; y también está esperando a que alguien la salve.

A Timón se le desvaneció la sonrisa poco a poco.

―Sí... ya.

―Qué te pasa, chico?

―Yo... no creo que pueda... Soy un inútil rematado, jamás lograría rescatarla.

―Ah ―Exclamó Rafiky ―Pero no hace más el que puede... sino el que quiere. Y no creo que la situación mejore si no se intenta nada; no crees? Tú puedes o quieres?

Timón levantó la cabeza poco a poco mientras la expresión de su rostro se volvía más atrevida.

―Tienes razón ―Dijo de repente ―Puedo hacerlo; quiero hacerlo! Salvaré a Frida aunque me cueste la vida porque... ―De pronto se dio cuenta de lo que había estado a punto de decir ―porque yo... ―Calló al sentir el calor que le había subido a las mejillas y carraspeó con disimulo ―Ehem. La salvaré! Gracias por... ―Cuando se dio la vuelta para mirar al mono, éste todavía se encontraba allí ―Em... No es esta la parte en la que acostumbras a desaparecer sin dejar rastro?

El babuino sonrió.

―Esta vez me quedo para desearte suerte, chico. La vas a necesitar.

―Gracias de nuevo ―Timón se fue corriendo mientras Rafiky lo veía alejarse.

―Ahora sí que ha terminado mi misión aquí ―Y dicho esto, se fue andando majestuosamente y desapareció en el horizonte.

* * *

Fredy, Pumbaa, Tío Max y Mamá estaban sentados con los ánimos por los suelos.

―Aún no puedo creer que haya sido capaz de insultar a mi propio hijo. ―Murmuró ella con tristeza.

―Pues ya te tocaba hacerlo ―Intervino Max ―Mira todo lo que ha hecho falta para hacer que Timón reaccionara de una vez. Cuántas vidas más habrá que perder para que aprenda lo que es la vida?

―Cómo dices! Tú eras el primero que se alegró cuando nos trajo al oasis a vivir! ―Exclamó irritada

―Pues claro, mujer! Y quién no? Eso era lo único que había hecho bien. Pero una cosa es lo que hace por su colonia y otra muy distinta es lo que tiene en la sesera. Estoy de acuerdo con Fredy: Si Timón fuera más cuidadoso con lo que hace y dice no pasarían estas cosas ―Reposó la cabeza en las manos y los codos en las rodillas ―Frida... quién podría creer que la perdería así como así? La hija que nunca tuve, mi pequeña muñequita de porcelana...

―Lamentarnos no nos servirá de nada ―Fredy se había calmado pero todavía sentía el fuego ardiendo en su interior ―Si tan sólo la hubiera visto cuando se iba podría haberla detenido y...

Los cuatro suspiraron con tristeza y dejaron que el silencio los envolviera.

De repente oyeron pasos rápidos y, al mirar atrás, vieron que Timón llegaba corriendo de alguna parte.

―Está viva! Viva! ―Se lanzó a los brazos de Fredy y lo sacudió con fuerza ―Está viva, Fredy!

―Qué! De qué hablas ahora! ―El otro se liberó de sus manos ―Se te ha ido completamente la olla?

―Frida! ―Repitió Timón ―Está viva! Las hienas aún no se la han merendado!

―Cómo! ―A Tío Max se le abrieron los ojos como platos ―Mi muñequita sigue viva!

―Y tú cómo diablos lo sabes? ―Fredy le miró con recelo

―Qué importa eso ahora! El caso es que sigue viva!

―Y qué podemos hacer entonces? ―Mamá entró en la conversación.

―Voy a ir a buscarla ―Timón lo dijo con gran confianza en sí mismo.

―Tu estás loco! ―Tío Max lo agarró de la piel del pecho.

―Sí! ―Gritó Mamá, sacudiéndolo también ―Cómo se te ha podido pasar por la cabeza semejante idea! Te has vuelto majareta!

―Sí, Mamá, me he vuelto majareta! ―Gritó Timón para sorpresa de todos ―Y no pienso huir nunca más! Encontraré a Frida esté donde esté y la liberaré cueste lo que me cueste!

―Hakuna Matata! ―Exclamó Pumbaa ―No decías que...?

―Sé lo que decía, amigo mío; y ahora también sé lo que se siente al perder algo que ni siquiera sabía que echara tanto en falta.

―Ahora te escucho! ―Fredy le cogió fuerte el hombro ―De verdad estás dispuesto a salvarla? Va en serio?

―Por supuesto!

―En ese caso vendré contigo.

―Cuenta conmigo también! ―Pumbaa sonrió con entusiasmo.

―Realmente creo que os habéis vuelto todos locos... ―Dijo Max ―Pero yo también me apunto a la batalla.

―Y yo

Los chicos miraron a Mamá

―Qué os pasa?

―Esta vez no, Mamá ―Le dijo Timón

―Qué! Pero por qué? Yo...

―Porque esto es cosa de hombres, mujer! ―Respondió Tío Max

―No, no es por eso ―Timón suspiró y tomó a su madre cariñosamente de las manos ―Mamá... ya es hora de que siga mi camino.

―Cariño, ya lo hiciste una vez y...

―Mamá ―La cortó él ―Esta vez es diferente. Tengo que empezar a cumplir con mis responsabilidades. La única forma de que el mundo vea lo que valgo es luchando por mí mismo. Sólo así podré recuperar la poca dignidad que me queda.

Fredy miró para otro sitio algo avergonzado. Tal ve se había pasado un poco con los insultos y le había juzgado mal. Después de todo, Timón comenzaba a caerle mejor.

―Pero Timy, yo no...

―Te prometo que volveremos, Mamá. Y traeremos a Frida de vuelta, ya lo verás.

Mamá miró a su hijo a los ojos. Estos tenían un brillo especial, justo el mismo que aquella tarde en que el chico abandonó por primera vez la colonia.

Fredy y el resto la miraban a ella, esperando su aprobación. No se vio con corazón de replicar más, así que tuvo que darse por vencida. Suspiró y abrazó a Timón con todas sus fuerzas.

―Prometeme que regresaréis sanos y salvos.

―Te lo prometo, Mamá.

Pumbaa volvió a ocupar el oficio de autobús y los llevó a todos hacia la colonia. Mamá se quedó allí sin poder dar la vuelta y los chicos partieron de nuevo mientras los demás suricatos les despedían deseándoles suerte. Timón sostuvo la cabeza en alto durante el trayecto y divisó el territorio oscuro más allá de las Tierras del Clan. Había llegado el momento de demostrar lo valiente que podía llegar a ser un suricato de su categoría.

"Te salvaremos, Frida"

* * *

El territorio de las hienas; las Tierras oscuras.

―Podríamos hacerla fritita ―Banzai se relamía pensando en el tierno y delicioso bocado que iba a probar.

―No, no; mejor al vapor! Tiene menos grasa ―Replicó Shenzi.

―Y desde cuando te preocupa a ti la grasa? ―Dijo Banzai.

―Tengo que cuidar la línea ―Contestó la otra.

―La línea? Pero qué línea ni qué porras! Llevamos tanto tiempo sin comer bien que estamos en los huesos! ―Exclamó él.

―Y qué? Ese no es motivo para engordar. ―Replicó ella.

―Pues yo necesito hidratos de carbono!

Mientras estos dos discutían, Edd miraba la pequeña suricata con la lengua fuera y chorreándole de baba.

Frida estaba encerrada entre las costillas de un esqueleto ―tal y como había estado Zazu en El Rey León 1― y apoyaba la barbilla en las rodillas. Se levantó con rabia y apoyó las manos en los barrotes de hueso.

―Jamás os serviré de cena! Lograré escapar y os quedaréis de nuevo sin menú!

―A callar! ―Gritó Banzai ―La comida no decide nunca por el cocinero.

―Vas a estar riquísima con patatas hervidas ―Dijo Shenzi.

―Y dale con lo hervido! ―Replicó el otro, volviendo a centrar su atención en el tema ―Son mejor las patatas fritas!

―Si hombre! ―Exclamó la hiena ―Con todo ese aceite grasiento! Qué quieres, matarme de un ataque de colesterol!

Ambos volvieron a enzarzarse en una disputa por la preparación de la cena. Frida quedó pensativa un instante. Necesitaba ganar tiempo como fuese, porque tendría que escapar por sí sola; sabía que nadie la vendría a ayudar. Se le ocurrió una idea que, aunque no le acabara de hacer el peso, podía funcionar; al menos como recurso para ganar tiempo y pensar otro plan mejor.

Adoptó una expresión pasiva y miró a las dos hienas que discutían.

―Podríais cocinarme con una salsa de hierbas aromáticas.

―Cómo dices? ―Ambas se dieron la vuelta hacia ella.

―Una salsa de hierbas ―Repitió la muchacha ―Es natural, no engorda demasiado y le da un sabor y un olor exquisitos a la carne tierna. Qué os parece?

Shenzi y Banzai se miraron sorprendidos por la idea.

―Hum... No es mala idea, pero... ―Shenzi se acercó a Frida con ojos amenazantes ―Qué es lo que pretendes?

Ella suspiró intentando simular que se daba por vencida.

―Habéis ganado. Me he dado cuenta de que no puedo escapar y he decidido rendirme. Al fin y al cabo, el círculo de la vida es así, no? La naturaleza es sabia. Solo os estaba dando una idea para que mi carne os resultase más sabrosa.

―Genial ―Sonrió Banzai ―Venga, vamos a preparar la salsa!

―Sí, bueno... antes que nada deberíais saber algo ―Comentó Frida ―Los ingredientes no se encuentran en estas tierras.

―Cuáles son? ―Preguntó la hiena.

―Necesitaréis menta y perejil. Luego un poco de leche, sal y, finalmente, los pétalos de una margarita rosa silvestre.

―Y todo eso... ―Shenzi la miró con desconfianza ―dónde se puede encontrar?

―En la selva, por supuesto. ―Sonrió débilmente ―Mucho más allá de la Gran Roca, cruzando el desierto, en las Tierras más lejanas del Clan.

―Qué! Tú estás mahara! ―Gritó Shenzi ―Nada! No hay salsa que valga! Te cocinaremos al vapor y punto!

―Ni hablar! Sin salsa prefiero que sea frita! ―Respondió Banzai.

―Que no! Al vapor!

―He dicho frita!

―Y yo he dicho al vapor!

―Frita!

―Al vapor!

Frida volvió a sentarse en el suelo. El plan no le había funcionado, pero si esas dos continuaban peleándose como hasta entonces pasaría mucho rato hasta que decidieran que iban a hacer con ella.

Decidió tener paciencia. Tal vez se le presentaría el momento de actuar si sabía esperar. Tal vez...

* * *

Al vapor o frita? Frida no se encuentra en condiciones demasiado privilegiadas, que digamos. Conseguirán los suricatos salvarla? Y Timón le dirá por fín lo que siente? Ah, eso ya lo veréis. Sólo os diré una cosa: La situación se complicará peligrosamente en el siguiente capítulo. Hasta entonces! Gracias de nuevo por ser tan fieles lectores! 


	9. El rescate de Frida

Esther Quesada Gálvez 22 julio 2006

Os he hecho esperar mucho? No, supongo que no. Quiero deciros que mi historia finalizará seguramente a los 13 capítulos. Puede que en el doce os llevéis cierto desengaño, pero como me gustan los finales felices, el 13 hará honor a este mi gusto. Espero que os guste.

* * *

_Capítulo 9 – El rescate de Frida._

Timón se puso la mano sobre los ojos a modo de visera para que el sol no le cegara. Un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo cuando divisó el territorio de las hienas en el horizonte. El terreno comenzó a oscurecerse a medida que acortaban distancias. Pumbaa caminaba a paso rápido pero prudente. Los suricatos tragaron saliva al llegar al enorme cráneo de mamut de los cuernos largos. Tenían la ligera sensación de que aquellos agujeros sin ojos les miraban.

De repente, una rata saltó de uno de los ojos vacíos y les asustó.

―No sé si ha sido muy buena idea venir... ―Balbuceó Pumbaa.

―Aunque estemos en peligro de muerte ―Dijo Fredy ―tenemos que seguir adelante.

Timón bajó del lomo de Pumbaa e inspeccionó el terreno. Olisqueó un momento y miró hacia ambos lados.

―Hum... No parece que haya hienas por aquí cerca. Estaréis a salvo.

―Eing? ―Los otros le miraron con expresión interrogante.

―Sí, chicos ―Respondió Timón ―He decidido que no es justo que os pongáis en peligro innecesariamente. Esto es culpa mía y yo lo arreglaré. Quedaos aquí y esperadme; traeré a Frida de vuelta.

Fredy saltó de Pumbaa y le impidió el paso.

―Tú estás majara! ―Exclamó ―Si vas solo te van a aniquilar ahí abajo.

―Dí que no, hijo. ―Sonrió Max ―Un buen soldado siempre debe saber afrontar el peligro en situaciones extremas y admitir sus responsabilidades.

―Max! ―Fredy le miró con reproche.

―Hueno, vale... ―Se sonrojó el otro ―Tal vez exagero un poquitín...

―No os preocupéis. ―Intervino Timón ―Me las apañaré bien.

―Ni hablar! ―Dijo Fredy, tajante ―Puede que haya llegado a odiarte mucho durante toda mi vida, pero esta vez no puedo abandonarte. Frida también es mi amiga y iré contigo hasta el fin del mundo si hace falta.

―Eres un buen colega ―Sonrió el otro ―Está bien. ―Miró a Max y a Pumbaa ―Vosotros os quedaréis aquí esperándonos. Si no hemos vuelto en... digamos, una hora, regresad a la colonia y cuidad de los demás, de acuerdo?

Fredy y él se dieron la vuelta para marchar y Tío Max le detuvo por el hombro.

―Ehem, antes de que te vayas... quiero decirte algo ―Tragó saliva y le miró a los ojos ―Timón, sé que no me he portado demasiado bien contigo. Desde que naciste te he visto crecer y no he hecho más que reprocharte por cosas que no tenían tanta importancia. Cuando tu padre murió le prometí que cuidaría de ti, pero no he sido lo que se dice un padre adoptivo ejemplar. Sin embargo, quiero decirte que me siento orgulloso de ti, y estoy seguro que él también lo estará. Tu madre siempre ha tenido razón; eres un chico muy especial. Siento no haberme dado cuenta de ello antes.

Ambos se sonrieron con cariño y se abrazaron con fuerza, reprimiendo las lágrimas de emoción.

―Muchas gracias, Tío Max ―Timón se apartó de él unos pasos.

―Snif! ―Pumbaa tenía los ojos llorosos de la emoción que le provocaba el momento ―Estas escenas siempre me llegan al corazón.

―Volveremos, os lo prometo.

―Fredy comenzó a caminar detrás de Timón sin mirar atrás. Max y el jabalí permanecieron quietos, mirando como se alejaban a paso decidido.

―No se preocupe ―Sonrió Pumbaa cuando desaparecieron tras la nieblilla ―Estoy seguro de que volverán. Lo han prometido.

―Sí, eso espero. ―Contestó Max sin apartar la vista del horizonte ―No desearía tener que romperle el corazón a Mamá. ―Suspiró y susurró ―Tened mucha suerte, chicos.

* * *

―Crees de verdad que regresaremos? ―Fredy miró a Timón con duda en los ojos.

―Cambiarían tus ganar de salvar a Frida si te dijera que no? ―Preguntó Timón.

―Claro que no! ―Exclamó el otro ―Quiero ayudarla aunque signifique mi propia muerte.

―Ya lo sabía ―Sonrió él.

Se detuvieron en seco al oír risas que procedían a algún lugar cercano. Se asomaron cautelosamente por detrás de unas rocas y miraron hacia abajo. Había tres hienas discutiendo y otro pequeño grupo que las miraba riendo. Y justo en el centro de aquella tropa...

―Frida! ―Fredy sintió un golpe en el corazón cuando la vio presa en aquella jaula de huesos.

―Ssssht! ―Timón le puso la mano en la boca ―Esas bestias tienen un oído muy fino. No debemos levantar la voz.

―Cómo vamos a salvarla? Es imposible acercarse ahí sin ser visto.

―Lo sé ―Pensó un instante y chasqueó los dedos cuando se le ocurrió algo ―Oye, Fredy, verdad que una vez conseguiste domar a una hiena sentado sobre su lomo? ―El otro asintió ―Te verías con coraje de hacerlo de nuevo?

―Eh? A dónde quieres llegar con esa pregunta?

Timón sonrió con picardía.

―Tengo una idea.

* * *

―Te digo que quiero patatas fritas con el menú! ―Banzai continuaba sin dejarse vencer.

―No te cansarás de darme la tabarra, verdad? Si comes tanta grasa te subirá el colesterol! ―Replicó Shenzi.

―Y qué? Ya hago suficiente ejercicio como para no tener colesteraaaaaah! ―Banzaise quedó tieso durante un segundo y luego comenzó a saltar como un loco.

―Eh, eh! Te ha dado un calambre o qué!

―Mi cola! Mi colaaaaa!

Shenzi dio la vuelta y gritó al ver a Fredy que le mordía el rabo a su compañero.

―Un suricato! ―Rió ―Ya tenemos cena doble!

―Que te lo crees tú, bestia roñosa! ―Fredy saltó encima de Banzai y le tiró de las orejas ―Arrey, tatano!

―Ah! Suéltame, enano! ―Banzai daba coces en el aire como si fuera el caballo salvaje de un rancho.

Comenzó a correr por todo el círculo, creando la confusión sin saberlo.

Aprovechando que todas las hienas estaban distraídas, Timón salió de su escondrijo y se acercó a la jaula con cuidado.

―Frida! Pssst, Frida!

Ella se dio la vuelta.

―Timón! ―Su rostro rebosaba de alegría ―Cómo has...? Digo, qué haces aquí?

―Hemos venido a rescatarte. Espera, te sacaré de aquí ―Intentó retirar los huesos para abrir una brecha lo suficientemente ancha.

―Espera ―Le cortó ella ―Por qué has venido? Creía que no querías verme más y que era una carga para ti.

―Ahora no es momento de ponerse tonta, Fry! Ya hablaremos luego de eso, ahora ayúdame; vamos.

Entre los dos consiguieron apartar uno de los huesos y Frida pasó entre los barrotes. Timón la tomó de la mano.

―Rápido, tenemos que salir de aquí.

―Pero... y Fredy? ―Preguntó ella.

Timón se detuvo, miró atrás y suspiró.

―Sí, tienes razón ―La soltó de la mano ―Corre, sube el peñasco y ve hacia el cráneo del mamut. Pumbaa y Tío Max están allí esperándote.

―Qué! Ni hablar! No pienso dejarte solo!

―Haz lo que te digo, tozuda! Este no es lugar par una chica.

―No! No voy a...!

―Frida, por favor! ―Timón la tomó de los hombros y la miró a los ojos ―Ya te perdí una vez. Querría vivir esa pesadilla de nuevo. Ve con ellos.

Timón la dejó ir y corrió hacia Fredy con todas sus fuerzas. Ella giró para irse pero algo le decía todavía que no debía huir. Miró hacia las hienas y tomó una decisión.

* * *

Ya me diréis si os ha gustado o no. Espero que continuéis dándome vuestra opinión. Me anima mucho tener lectores. Gracias de nuevo 


	10. Los fugitivos

Esther Quesada Gálvez 23 julio 2006

Siento haber tardado tanto con éste capítulo. Por cierto, el que os va a dar una decepción es el siguiente, así que preparáos, pero no os preocupéis demasiado; ya os dije que me gustan los finales felices. Por cierto, si queréis saber qué aspecto tiene Frida podéis ir aquí: http/raygirl13. buscar las imágenes donde aparecen Timón y ella. Espero que os guste. Ya se acerca el final de esta aventura y me gustaría que todo saliera redondo.

* * *

_**Capítulo 10 – Los fugitivos.**_

Fredy estaba a punto de ceder. No había aguantado tanto tiempo encima de una hiena desde hacía varios años y las fuerzas ya empezaban a fallarle.

Banzai no dejaba de patalear en todas direcciones mientras Shenzi intentaba encontrar la manera de atraparlo.

―Eh! Feeeew! ―Silbó una voz

Todas se dieron la vuelta y vieron a Timón. Fredy aprovechó el descuido para bajar de Banzai de un salto y salir corriendo. Timón esquivó a las hienas con habilidad y salió tras él.

―Pero qué...! ―Shenzi vio la jaula vacío ―Maldición! Nos han robado la comida!

―Noo! Nos quedaremos sin cenar! ―Gritó Banzai

―Tras ellos!

La persecución se desarrolló a lo grande. Timón y Fredy corrían en la misma dirección, esquivando huesos y saltando obstáculos con las hienas detrás. Un par de veces, se vieron obligados a retroceder y a aventurarse a caer en sus manos. Finalmente, entraron en un callejón sin salida. La única manera de escapar era escalando la enorme pared de roca; pero para un par de suricatos sin nada más que garras de excavador era una proeza imposible.

Los chicos se dieron la vuelta para hacer frente al peligro. Las hienas ya avanzaban a paso lento con una sonrisa maléfica en los labios.

―Bueno... parece ser que al final no vamos a poder regresar ―Fredy miró a Timón sin expresión ―Me sabe mal. Justo ahora que... empezabas a caerme bien ―Sonrió débilmente.

―No importa. Por lo menos nos recordarán como héroes. En parte me llena de orgullo saberlo.

―Estoy contigo, chaval.

Se dieron la mano con fuerza.

―Hasta el final, Fredy. Juntos hasta el final.

―Que así sea ―Contestó el otro con complicidad.

Shenzi avanzaba la primera, luego venían Banzai y Edd, y finalmente un gran grupo hambriento de hienas.

―Ya os tenemos ―Susurró la primera.

* * *

Frida corrió todo lo que le permitieron sus piernas. Necesitaba una distracción lo suficientemente grande como para que Timón y Fredy tuvieran tiempo de escabullirse. Cuando la habían traído al territorio de las hienas, recordaba haber visto un pequeño foso por donde sus captoras no habían querido pasar.

"Si mis cálculos no me fallan..." Pensó "...ahí debe de haber..."

Se acercó al agujero y un montón de ojos brillantes la miraron en la oscuridad.

―Bingo! ―Gritjó triunfante.

* * *

Shenzi se relamía a cada paso. Banzai ya no pensaba en como iba a comer su presa; tenía tanta hambre que sus pensamientos habían quedado cegados por el ansia. Edd... Bueno, babeaba como era su costumbre, y el resto reía sin dejar de acortar distancias con los dos suricatos.

Ya quedaba poco más de un metro para que la primera hiena pudiera morder la carne de Timón y Fredy cuando, de repente, alguien gritó en la lejanía.

―Serpienteees!

Frida pasó como un rayo entre las piernas de las hienas seguida de un gran número de serpientes de todos los colores y tamaños. Aquello hizo que las hienas comenzaran a perder los papeles. Las deslizantes bestias se movían en medio de la confusión, mordiendo aquí y allá, encetando colas y patas de las otras bestias, y escupiendo al aire.

La suricata llegó hasta sus compañeros en un par de segundos.

―Rápido, hay que salir de aquí!

Timón iba a contestar cuando ella le tomó de la mano y le obligó a moverse de una vez. Fredy le empujó por detrás para acelerar el paso.

―BASTA YA! ―Shenzi le aplastó la cabeza a una serpiente y le dio un golpe a otra que se había enroscado en el cuello de Banzai ―Nuestra cena se ha vuelto a escapar! Dejad a estar larguiruchas de una vez; sólo son un contratiempo!

Después de escuchar a la jefa, el resto rebatió contra las serpientes y las hizo huir.

―Vamos! ―Shenzi comenzó a correr seguida de las demás en dirección a los tres suricatos.

Timón y los otros huían como desesperados. Las hienas les pisaban los talones y, amenos que consiguieran llegar hasta la frontera, no estarían a salvo.

De repente, oyeron una voz muy familiar.

―Por aquí, chicos!

Se dieron la vuelta y vieron la cabeza de Tío Max que asomaba de un agujero. No lo pensaron dos veces: Sin dejar de correr, entraron dentro del agujero a toda prisa.

Las hienas les vieron y se colocaron alrededor del hoyo con la decepción dibujada en sus rostros.

* * *

Dentro, Frida abrazó a Tío Max con emoción.

―Oh, pequeña mía! Estoy tan contento de ver que estás bien! ―Dijo el viejo.

―Ehem ―Carraspeó Timón ―Sí, nosotros también estamos bien. Gracias por preocupare.

―Cómo es que has...? ―Fredy miró a Max.

―No podía dejaros solos. Sabía que tarde o temprano estaríais con el agua hasta el cuello. ―Sonrió el otro ―Pero ya está; no tenéis que preocuparos. Este túnel llega hasta el final del territorio de las hienas. Pumbaa nos espera allí. Venga ―Comenzó a seguir el túnel.

―Em... Max ―Insistió Fredy ―este túnel no tiene vigas. Y si no aguanta...?

―Muchacho! ―Se molestó él ―Estás hablando con un veterano de la Guerra Subterránea! Este túnel es tan resistente como pura roca; te lo digo yo!

De pronto, Edd pasó dando saltos por encima del túnel y una parte se derrumbó. Timón tuvo el tiempo justo para tirar adelante, atrapas a su tío de la cola y arrastrarle hacia atrás de un tirón antes de que el techo se le cayera encima.

―Con que resistente, eh? ―Fredy enarcó una ceja

―Ehem... sí, bueno, tal vez... no aseguré bien el techo... ―Max se ruborizó como un tomate.

―Y ahora qué hacemos? ―Frida miró a sus compañeros.

Max miró a Fredy, y éste, as u vez, miró a Timón.

―Esto de quedarnos sin recursos no puede ser sano. ―Gruñó él.

―Tal vez podríamos aguantar algún tiempo sin movernos de aquí... ―Comentó Max ―En mis tiempos de soldado tuve que soportar muchos días bajo tierra sin subir a la superficie. No había comida ni agua, y todos teníamos que beber de nuestros...

―Tío Max, que esto lo pueden estar leyéndo niños! ―Timón le tapó la boca.

―Em... lo siento.

Fredy suspiró.

―Dejémoslo ya. Por un momento llegué a pensar que saldríamos de ésta, pero veo que me equivoqué. No hay salida.

Todos bajaron la cabeza con tristeza.

―Y pensar que habíamos llegado tan lejos... ―Murmuró Max ―Tanto correr no ha servido de nada. Ni siquiera hemos logrado confundir a esa manada de bestias y...

―Confundir? ―Timón levantó la cabeza de repente y sonrió triunfante ―Claro! Ya lo tengo!

* * *

Qué idea se le habrá ocurrido a Timón? Ah, eso ya lo veréis en el próximo capítulo. 


	11. La Caída Final

Esther Quesada Gálvez 24 julio 2006

Qué emoción, qué emoción! Ya queda poco para que acabe la historia. Empiezo a sentirme como una escritora profesional que está ansiosa por conocer la opinión de sus lectores, o mejor aún: Me siento como la dibujante de manga que ha publicado su primera historia y quiere dibujar todavía más. En serio, me siento superbien! Y muy agradecida. Este capítulo me costó muchísimo de hacer porque tuve que tomar una decisión muy fuerte. No obstante, el resultado no es tan malo, después de todo. Espero que os guste, aunque algunos pensaréis que me he vuelto loca o tal vez me trataréis de asesina, pero no os preocupéis: todos sabemos que este tipo de historias no termina con tanto drama. En fín, basta de palabrerías. Vía libre! Leed y emocionaros como yo lo he hecho escribiéndo el capítulo. XD.

* * *

_**Capítulo 11 – La Caída Final.**_

―Hay que distraerlas de nuevo! ―Timón gritó con tono triunfante.

―Eing? ―Los tres le miraron con expresión interrogante

―Escuchad ―Aclaró él ―Saldré ahí fuera y las distraeré otra vez. Mientras estén ocupadas conmigo podréis aprovechar el momento y escapar sin que se den cuenta. Poneos a salvo y huid; de acuerdo?

―Pero tú te has vuelto loco! ―Frida le agarró de la piel del pecho y lo sacudió ―Si sales ahí fuera te matarán!

―Es la única manera de que podáis salir de aquí ―Timón le hizo soltar las manos y le tomó el rostro entre las suyas ―Tenéis que salvaros, Frida. Tú y todos los demás. Lo que ha pasado es culpa mía; todo siempre ha sido culpa mía, lo que ocurre es que no he sabido aceptarlo hasta ahora ―Le retomó las manos y las apretó contra su pecho ―Tienes que confiar en mí. Tienes que creerme tal y como lo has hecho siempre. Es gracias a tu confianza que he llegado hasta aquí.

―Pero yo... ―Frida comenzó a notar que los ojos se le humedecían ―Si no vuelvo a verte más...

―Me verás, amiga mía. ―Le rozó la mejilla con el dedo pulgar ―Volveremos a vernos. Te lo prometo. Ahora debes dejar que me vaya.

―Otra vez? ―Susurró llorando ―Ya te dejé partir una vez. No podría soportarlo otra vez!

―Por favor, no llores. Sé fuerte hasta que vuelva a reunirme con vosotros, de acuerdo?

Ella no dejaba de llorar. Timón le tomó de nuevo la cara entre las manos y la obligó a mirarle a los ojos.

―De acuerdo, Fry?

Frida asintió con dificultad sin dejar de sollozar y le abrazó por última vez con todas sus fuerzas.

―Fredy, por favor ―Le dijo Timón ―Cuida de ella, vale?

Fredy sintió que un escalofrío le recorría todo el cuerpo. Por alguna razón desconocida tenía la extraña sensación de que Timón no llegaría a... Se sacudió mentalmente y le dirigió una mirada firme.

―Sí, lo haré.

―Ten mucho cuidado ―Intervino Max.

Timón asintió con la cabeza y aspiró hondo antes de dar un salto y salir del hoyo más rápido que un rayo.

El jaleo comenzó al instante, cuando las hienas iniciaron la persecución. El plan había surtido efecto.

Fredy asomó la cabeza para asegurarse de que no había peligro y ayudó a los otros dos a salir. Una vez afuera, iniciaron una carrera contrareloj para salir zumbando de aquel lugar. Sin embargo, al girar una esquina, un par de hienas que se habían desprendido del grupo principal les sorprendieron.

Los suricatos corrieron con las bestias atrás y quedaron acorralados de nuevo al cabo de pocos minutos.

―Es que esto no se acabará nunca! ―Gritó Max, desesperado.

Al instante, una voz dura llegó a los oídos de todos los presentes.

―Soltadles!

Las hienas se dieron la vuelta y vieron a un jabalí rígido con cara de mala uva y dos colmillos bien afilados.

―Quién es ese puerco? ―Preguntó una con desdén

―Os dirigís a mí! ―Exclamó el jabalí ―Esto ya lo dije una vez y lo repetiré para que quede bien clarito: Soy un cerdo decente; no un puerco! ―Y diciendo esto se lanzó a embestir a las dos hienas que volaron por los aires en cuento recibieron el tortazo.

―Hurra por ti, Pumbaa! ―Victoreó Fredy

―Venga, tengo que sacaros de aquí antes de que venga alguien más ―Se agachó ―Subid a mi lomo.

Los tres se sentaron y Pumbaa inició el trote hacia las Tierras del Clan.

―Por cierto... ―Preguntó al darse cuenta de que faltaba un pasajero ―Dónde está Timón?

* * *

Timón corría con todas sus fuerzas. Las hienas le pisaban los talones y ya no encontraba ningún lugar donde pudiera protegerse. Sentía el cansancio en el cuerpo y el miedo en las venas. Sabía que las posibilidades de sobrevivir esta vez eran prácticamente nulas. Sabía que no podría cumplir la promesa que le había hecho a Mamá; y menos aún la que le había hecho a Frida, pero no se culpaba por ello. De hecho, había hecho lo correcto arriesgando su vida por salvar la de los demás y se sentía orgulloso de ello. 

Volviendo a la realidad, y sabiendo que no iba a salir vivo de esta, se dio cuenta de que había llegado al final de su aventura cuando vio el enorme precipicio que se le presentaba a los pies. Era demasiado alto como para saltar. Y si por si acaso se le había ocurrido semejante idea, abajo le esperaba una ancha mata de espinos que se extendía a lo largo y ancho de la arena hasta donde alcanzaba a ver la vista.

―Estupendo... ―Timón hizo una mueca y se mordió el labio inferior ―Si salto me quedo clavado en esas estacas y si no salto...

―Te quedarás troceado en mi estómago ―Completó Shenzi.

Timón se dio la vuelta. El numeroso grupo de hienas se habían detenido a poca distancia, sabiendo que su presa ya no tenía escapatoria.

―Has sido un chico muy malo ―Continuó diciendo Shenzi ―Te mereces un buen castigo.

―Y... no podríamos... negociarlo? ―Sonrió él, nervioso por el pavor.

* * *

Pumbaa se detuvo en seco al notar el tirón de orejas que le dio Frida. 

―Mirad allí! ―Gritó ella.

Todos apuntaron los ojos en la dirección del dedo de Frida y vieron a Timón, encima del precipicio, acorralado por las hienas y dando pequeños pasos hacia atrás.

―Ay, Dios! ―Fredy soltó la exclamación sin darse cuenta.

―Mi sobrino! Se van a zampar a mi sobrino como merienda! ―Max empezó a saltar de los nervios.

―Tenemos que ayudarle! Tenemos que... ―Frida se llevó las manos a la cabeza ―Oh! Timy, cuidado!

* * *

Timón estuvo a punto de caer por culpa de un paso mal calculado; había llegado al límite del camino. Tenía que tomar una decisión: O saltar... o morir devorado. 

―Shenzi, querida... seguro que no te has replanteado lo que te dije? ―Preguntó en tono inocente, intentando ganar tiempo.

―Pues sí, me lo replantee. Y sabes qué? ―Ella sonrió con malicia ―He decidido que me resultas más útil como cena!

Las otras hienas estallaron a reír.

―Acabemos con esto de una vez! ―Dijo Banzai ―Tengo hambre! Quiero suricato!

El cielo había estado oscureciéndose durante todo el día sin que nadie reparara en ello. De repente, comenzó a tronar. Las gotas de lluvia comenzaron a caer con fuerza, mojando todo cuanto encontraban a su paso. Las hienas también se vieron empapadas por el agua, pero no les importó: estaban a punto de probar la carne de suricato pasada por agua. Timón rezó interiormente; el sudor le resbalaba por la frente mezclándose con las gotas de lluvia. No iba a pedir clemencia; afrontaría la situación como un valiente.

Las hienas se prepararon para dar el último salto.

Frida y los otros se quedaron paralizados, expectantes.

"Hasta aquí hemos llegado" Timón suspiró y le dedicó un último pensamiento a los pocos segundos que le quedaban. "Cuidaos, amigos míos" Sus últimas palabras salieron con una sonrisa débil...

―Hakuna Matata.

Shenzi bramó y saltó encima de Timón seguida de las otras. Precisamente en ese instante, un rayo descendió del cielo y cayó en el suelo, justo detrás de las hienas. Una brecha se abrió inmediatamente tras el impacto y se extendió a lo ancho, dividiendo la punta del peñasco en dos. La roca se desprendió de la base con Timón y las hienas encima.

Frida gritó. Max y Pumbaa quedaron aterrados por el panorama, y Fredy se quedó mudo de la impresión.

Todo el precipicio se derrumbó, levantando una enorme polvareda y aplastándolo todo. Muchas hienas cayeron irremediablemente en las zarzas, otras se estrellaron contra el suelo, y el resto... En fin, ya os lo podéis imaginar.

La lluvia cesó al momento, dejando un aire fresco y húmedo tras de sí.

El valle restó en silencio durante unos segundos. Los suricatos y el jabalí no se movieron ni un centímetro... hasta que Frida ya no pudo aguantarlo más.

―TIMÓOOOOON!

Fredy la cogió de los brazos y la abrazó para evitar que saliera corriendo.

―Déjame! Tengo que ir a buscarle! Suéltame! Timón!

―No puede oírte, Frida! Ya no puede! ―Gritó él, por encima de su voz ―Se acabó!

―NO! Timón sigue vivo! Tiene que seguirlo! Tiene que estar vivo! Noo! ―Estalló a llorar mientras Fredy la estrechaba con más fuerza. ―TIMÓOOON! TIMÓOON! ―Gritó entre lágrimas ―Me prometiste que volveríamos a vernos! Me lo prometiste, maldita sea! Cumple tu promesa! Cúmplela, mentiroso!

Los dos cayeron de rodillas en el suelo, presos de conmovedora tristeza.

Max no tenía palabras para expresar como se sentía. Sólo las lágrimas que le resbalaban por la mejilla podían definir el dolor que sentía. Su pesadilla se había hecho realidad; su sobrino estaba muerto. Le había fallado a su hermano. Pumbaa se encontraba en la misma situación, con una sensación de vacío en el corazón que nunca antes había sentido, incluso antes de tener una nueva familia con los suricatos.

Todos pasaron mucho rato llorando y llorando, pero tuvieron que tomar la decisión y emprender el camino de regreso a casa. No sabían como iban a contárselo todo al resto. Y a Mamá... Cómo iban a decírselo a Mamá? Caminaron con los ánimos destrozados hasta que, finalmente, llegaron a la colonia.

Mamá les recibió con mucha alegría al igual que los demás suricatos, pero cuando vio sus caras...

―Qué... qué ha pasado? Dónde... dónde está Timy?

Frida levantó la mirada y sus ojos reflejaron el dolor intenso que su corazón sentía. Mamá no necesitó preguntarlo de nuevo; enseguida supo que los ángeles habían bajado a la Tierra aquella tarde... y se habían llevado a su querido hijo.

* * *

Siento que esto haya sido así. No quería matarle, de verdad. Pero si sontinuáis en el próximo capítulo os prometo que no os decepcionaré. Bueno, eso si os gustan los finales felices, aunque el final azucarado me lo guardo para el último capítulo, que es el 13. Y por cierto, YA LO HE ACABADO! (Reverencia) No sabéis la satisfacción que llevo dentro ahora que ya no tengo que pensar cómo seguir con la historia. No obstante os lo advierto, para los fans de _Basil el Ratón Detective_ y _Dragon Hunters (Gwizdo, Lian Chu y compañía)_ tengo dos empezadas. A ver si empiezo a ponerlas pronto. Supongo que lo haré cuando acabe la historia. Y por cierto, la imagen de Frida no la visteis seguramente porque la dirección no estaba bien. La encontraréis en deviantart: 

(Poned _raygirl13_ "punto" _deviantart_ "punto" _com_ "barra" _gallery "_barra) No os lo escribo porque el programa me elimina la dirección. Si no lo entendéis escribidme un review o un e-mail, vale?

De nuevo, muchas gracias a todos. Hasta la próxima.


	12. No hay mal que por bien no venga

Esther Quesada Gálvez 27 julio 2006

El penúltimo capítulo. Desde que empecé la historia supe que no podría acabarla mal. Confío en que no me odiéis por lo que pasó en el capítulo anterior. Supongo que no tuvo muchas opciones tal y como quedó la cosa. De todas formas, espero que este os levante la moral.

_**Capítulo 12 – No hay mal que por bien no venga.**_

El silencio y la tristeza reinaron toda la tarde en la colonia de los suricatos. Al final del día, Max y Mamá decidieron que Timón merecía un buen homenaje por su valentía y sacrificio. A partir de ahora nadie más volvería a recordarlo como el inútil, sino como Timón el valiente; un héroe que había ofrecido su vida por salvar la de sus amigos.

La noche fue larga; una noche llena de estrellas en la que nadie pudo conciliar el sueño.

El sol salió con su luz brillante para anunciar la llegada del nuevo día. Frida estaba sentada frente a la cascada, esperando a que llegase el momento de la despedida oficial.

―Unos gusanitos antes de la ceremonia? ―Ankaru se le acercó con una hoja llena de lombrices y sonrió disimulando la tensión.

―No tengo hambre ―Frida no apartó la mirada del agua.

―Fry, has de comer algo. Ni siquiera has desayunado y si lo conviertes en una costumbre acabarás cayendo enferma.

―Me da igual. ―Contestó sin inmutarse.

―Pues a mí no, sabes? Eres mi amiga y siento... siento la obligación de cuidarte! ―Se sentó a su lado ―Para mí eres como una hermana pequeña, Fry.

Frida hizo un esfuerzo y le sonrió débilmente.

―Muchas gracias, Ankaru. De verdad.

―Oh, Fry...

Ankaru la abrazó con fuerza.

―Tienes que ser fuerte. Él no querría que estuvieras triste.

―Lo sé ―Frida empezó a sollozar ― pero es que... no entiendo como...por qué él...

―Ya, ya, tranquila. ―Le acarició la cabeza con ternura.

―No volveré a verle nunca más, Ankaru! Ya no podré confesarle... no podré...

―Cálmate ―Fredy apareció por detrás y se puso frente a ellas ―Llorando con conseguirás que vuelva, Frida.

Ankaru le miró con ojos severos, advirtiéndole que midiera sus palabras antes de hablar.

―Frida... ―Fredy se agachó para ponerse a la altura de ella ―En la vida hay muchos misioneros, sabes? Unos viven para disfrutar de la victoria y otros mueren sin poder quedarse. Pero todos son lo mismo: héroes que combaten por el bien y la libertad de aquellos a los que quieren. Estoy seguro de que Timón querría que todos le recordásemos como se merece en vez de llorarle. Ya sabes lo mucho que le gustaba divertirse; no quería que nadie estuviera triste nunca. Además, él mismo tenía una frase para dejar los problemas en otra parte. Te acuerdas? Cómo era...? La dida la dada... No, no; no era esa. ―Pensó un instante ―A una picata...?

―Hakuna Matata. ―Dijo Frida en medio de un respingo.

―Ahá! Lo ves? ―Sonrió Ankaru ―Una frase mágica! Ahora eres tú quien debe enseñársela a los demás, de acuerdo? No estés triste y vive tal y como lo habría hecho él.

―Recuerda que ―Intervino el otro ―aunque parezca duro, en la vida no hay mal que por bien no venga.

Frida les miró aún con los ojos llorosos y sonrió débilmente.

―Os quiero a todos.

Ankaru le dio otro fuerte achuchón al que Fredy también se añadió.

―Ahora sécate esas lágrimas ―El muchacho le acarició la mejilla ―Es la hora.

Todos los suricatos se agruparon frente al lago de la cascada. Mamá sostenía una corona de flores en las manos y Tío Max una hoja de palmera en donde había escrito un pequeño discurso de despedida.

Frida, Ankaru, Fredy y Pumbaa estaban en primera fila.

Max se aclaró la garganta, miró a Mamá para que le diera su aprobación y comenzó la ceremonia.

―Queridos hermanos, amigos y familiares: Hoy nos reunimos aquí para darle el último adiós a un buen amigo. Timón fue para todos nosotros un ejemplo a seguir. Aunque al principio le tratásemos de inútil, de cobarde, de pringao, de... ―Se interrumpió al ver las miradas que le lanzaban Mamá y los compañeros de la primera fila ―Ehem. Quiero decir que, por muchas cosas que hiciera, luego se acabó convirtiendo en el mejor suricato que ha nacido en esta colonia. Timón era como un hijo para mí, aunque lo descubrí algo tarde, y espero que me perdone por no haberle tratado como se merecía. Hoy le decimos adiós, pero tarde o temprano volveremos a encontrarnos con él; y cuando llegue ese día podremos decirle todos lo mucho que le queremos. Le echaremos de menos, pero viviremos felices sabiendo que él cuida de nosotros desde allá arriba. Recemos por su alma y que su acto nos sirva de guía a todos. Amén.

―Amén ―Repitieron todos.

―Max, ha sido precioso ―Mamá se secó las lágrimas.

―Gracias, querida. Ahora te toca a ti.

Mamá se acercó al lago y le dirigió una mirada al cielo azul.

―Tu padre estará orgulloso de ti, hijo mío ―Sollozó ―Dale un fuerte abrazo de mi parte.

Un coro de suricatos entonó con voz melodiosa una canción mientras la mujer dejaba caer la corona de flores en el agua.

Los demás restaron en silencio, llorando o reprimiendo la tristeza, de pie, escuchando la triste melodía de despedida.

Cuando el coro terminó, los suricatos empezaron a pasar, abandonando el lago y regresando a sus tareas habituales.

Frida tomó a Mamá del brazo para acompañarla, y Ankaru, Pumbaa y Fredy fueron detrás de ellas.

Todos se encontraban ya de espaldas al lago cuando, de pronto...

―UUUAAAAAAH! ―Un grito rompió el silencio.

Los suricatos se dieron la vuelta justo antes de que alguien cayera por la cascada y se hundiera bajo el agua.

Corrieron de nuevo hacia el lago y se apelotonaron a su alrededor. Aquella voz les había resultado sumamente familiar.

El agua no se movía. Fuera quien fuera, parecía haberse ahogado dentro, pero entonces...

Una mano salió del agua para agarrarse al suelo, luego otra mano y, finalmente, una cabeza pelirroja salió a la superficie pasando por el aro del collar de flores.

―Argh! Si lo llego a saber vengo por otro camino y mando el atajo de la cascada a hacer gárgaras. ―Dos ojos miraron al frente y se toparon con toda la colonia de suricatos que, sorprendidos, miraban al dueño de los mismos con la boca abierta.

―Qué...? Qué os pasa? Tampoco ha sido un salto tan espectacular, no? Por qué me miráis así?

―Ti... Timy? ―Mamá parecía haberse quedado paralizada en estado de _shoc_.

―No... no es posible... ―Max poseía el mismo aspecto.

Fredy fue quien despertó a todos de aquella hipnosis con una exclamación de alegría.

―TIMÓN! Estás vivo!

―Pues claro que lo estoy! ―Timón salió del agua y se sacudió para quitarse el líquido de encima ―Acaso lo dudabais? No os dije que volvería? Hakuna Matata, parecéis haber salido todos de un entierro! Qué habéis estado haciendo?

Sin decir nada más, todos lanzaron exclamaciones de júbilo. Mamá se lanzó sobre su hijo y le abrazó con todas sus fuerzas, Tío Max se unió al abrazo, y Pumbaa los agarró a los tres con la emoción en el corazón y lágrimas en los ojos.

―Uaaaa! ―Lloró ―Creíamos que habías muerto!

―Qué! Ahora no me digáis que estabais celebrando mi propio funeral! Ay! ―Se quejo cuando sintió el fuerte apretón ―Pumbaa, podrías dejarnos en el suelo? No puedo respirar!

Fredy se lanzó a darle otro abrazo.

―Tío, jamás pensé que diría esto, pero... Qué caray! Me alegro de que hayas vuelto!

―Gracias, pero no me aprietes tan fuerte que se me van a saltar los ojos! ―Rió él.

La multitud de suricatos se abrió paso para felicitar a Timón y preguntarle como demonios había logrado escapar con vida de aquella trampa mortal. Querían abrazarle o darle la mano y la bienvenida de vuelta a casa.

―Cómo lograste escapar? Qué hiciste?

―Bueno, fue muy rápido. ―Dijo él con una sonrisa ―Cuando el rayo partió la piedra en dos y todos empezamos a caer pensé que ya no tenía escapatoria. Pero cuando empecé a descender vi una rama que sobresalía de la pared de tierra. No se como lo hice pero pasé por encima de de las cabezas de las hienas dando saltos y al final logré llegar a la rama. ―Hizo un gesto dramático ―Me fue por los pelos. Cuando logré subir a tierra y llegué a las Tierras del Clan, vosotros ya os habíais ido ―Miró a Fredy.

―Te has pasado toda la noche caminando por el desierto? ―Ankaru se acercó a él emocionada.

―Pues sí, y no veas lo que me han llegado a quemar los pies.

Todos rieron.

Finalmente, Frida avanzó entre los presentes y fue la última en acercarse. Timón y ella se miraron en silencio durante un instante hasta que la chica dio el paso definitivo y se le lanzó a los brazos con todas sus fuerzas.

―Creía que no volvería a verte más ―Las lágrimas de emoción se le escapaban por las mejillas.

―Que tonta que eres. No te prometí que volvería? ―Le susurró él al oído ―Jamás rompería una promesa como esa.

―No vuelvas a irte nunca más! No quiero perderte nunca más!

―Ya no tengo nada que me haga marchar, Frida. Todo lo que necesito lo tengo aquí, en mi hogar.

Algunos graciosillos comenzaron a silbar para burlarse del tierno momento y otros simplemente se sumaron a la pareja y los rodearon para sentirse más unidos.

―Esto hay que celebrarlo! ―Gritó Ankaru.

―Sí, señor! ―Añadió Max ―Y para que todos vean que no soy ningún viejo aguafiestas ―Miró a Ankaru de reojo ―declaro este día fiesta oficial! Que comience la diversión! Nuestros problemas con las hienas se han terminado por fin!

Todos victorearon a Max y empezaron a correr hacia la plaza central donde acostumbraban a celebrar las fiestas señaladas.

Timón hizo ademán de seguirles pero Frida le detuvo del brazo. Esperó a que todos se hubieran marchado y le sonrió.

―Podemos hablar un momento?

Timón la dejó pasar delante y ambos caminaron hacia un lugar tranquilo donde nadie les molestara. Había llegado el momento de aclarar las cosas de una vez por todas.


	13. Siempre estaré contigo

Esther Quesada Gálvez 6 agosto 2006

"Y finalmente el último capítulo. Ya os dije que me reservaría el final azucarado para lo último. En fín, he disfrutado mucho escriviendo este fic y me ha encantado recibir vuestros reviews. Muchísimas gracias a todos los que lo habéis leído y lo habéis disfrutado a mi salud. Espero que volvamos a vernos en futuros fics (sobretodo en uno muy especial que estoy preparando de Rayman, a quien le guste este personaje, claro está). Gracias de nuevo y hasta pronto!"

_**Capítulo 13 – Siempre estaré contigo**._

El viento soplaba con suavidad entre las hojas. Timón y Frida caminaban en silencio por la hierba sin ni siquiera mirarse. Al parecer no iba a ser tan fácil decirse las cosas.

―Podemos ir a mi habitación? ―Dijo ella de repente.

―Eh? ―Timón sonrió nervioso ―Hombre, no sé... no vamos muy deprisa?

―Cómo dices?

―Em... nada, nada, ―Rió ―No me hagas caso.

―Ven, tengo que enseñarte algo. ―Frida le tomó del brazo y le llevó hasta su habitación a toda prisa.

Era como una pequeña cabaña hecha de barro y ramas, con el techo de hojas. La cama estaba hecha de hierba y una pequeña ranura en la pared hacía la función de ventana, dándole a la estancia un poco de luz.

―Frida, a qué viene tanta prisa?

Ella cerró la puerta hecha de hoja de palmera y fue hacia su cama. Levantó el manojo de hierbas que equivalían a la almohada y sacó algo que se guardó detrás de la espalda.

―A qué viene tanto misterio?

―Bueno... ―Ella le sonreía tímidamente ―Es que tengo algo muy importante que decirte... pero antes me gustaría enseñarte algo.

―Muy bien, qué es?

Frida cogió el objeto con las dos manos y se lo puso enfrente para que lo viera.

―Pero si eso es... Binky? ―Timón miró el muñeco de peluche sorprendido y luego a ella ―Lo tenías tú? Pero cómo...?

―No lo recuerdas, verdad? ―Suspiró la muchacha ―Hace muchos años, cuando éramos solo unos niños... No te acuerdas?

Timón seguía sin reaccionar y ella se dio por vencida.

―Está bien; escucha: Hace muchos años, cuando era muy pequeña, mis padres murieron a manos de las hienas y Tío Max decidió adoptarme como a hija, cosa que ya conoces. Pero yo no podía dejar de pensar en mi horrible vida y en el hecho de que nunca más volvería a ver a mis padres...

_La pequeña Frida lloraba. No tenía a nadie que pudiera consolarla frente a tanta soledad. Tío Max la había acogido, pero aquello no era suficiente para calmar su dolor. Qué haría ahora que no tenía a su madre para abrazarla, o a su padre para que la cuidara? Ni siquiera se había atrevido a relacionarse con otros suricatos por miedo de no ser aceptada. Estaba sola; completamente sola..._

―_Ten. _

_Frida levantó los ojos cristalinos y húmedos y vio un muñeco de peluche sostenido por una pequeña mano. Levantó aún más la vista y vio a un joven suricato que le sonreía con ternura. _

―_Eh? _

―_Te llamas Frida, verdad? ―Dijo el jovencito_

_Ella asintió con timidez. _

―_Te lo regalo ―Continuó él, dándole el muñeco ―Se llama Binky y es mi mejor amigo. _

―_Me lo regalas? Pero por qué?_

―_Porque así te hará compañía y no te sentirás sola. ―Sonrió el pequeño._

―_Y tú? ―Preguntó Frida con un hilo de voz ―No te sentirás solo sin él?_

―_Yo ya tengo a Mamá. Tú lo necesitas más que yo. _

_La niña miró el muñeco y luego volvió a mirar al muchacho._

―_Gracias ―Sonrió mientras lo cogía y se secaba las lágrimas ―Lo cuidaré muy bien._

_Él le devolvió la sonrisa y giró para irse._

―_Espera! ―Gritó la niña ―No me has dicho como te llamas!_

―_Timón, Con "T" de valiente! ―Gritó él con una sonrisa radiante mientras le decía adiós con la mano y se alejaba. _

Frida bajó la cabeza con una semi-sonrisa.

―Debí suponer que aquel nombre acabaría siendo famoso en la colonia... y en mi corazón. ―Suspiró ―Cuando te volví a ver en la guardería me di cuenta de quien eras. Durante todo el tiempo en que estuvimos juntos te vi crecer mientras yo seguía los mismos pasos, como dos hermanos gemelos que no se separan jamás. Todos se reían de ti y te hacían la vida imposible; Mamá era la única que te aceptaba tal y como eras. Y yo, aunque los demás no dejaban de cuchichearme pestes sobre ti, nunca me dejé llevar por los rumores. ―Sonrió débilmente ―Sabía que eras un negado para muchas cosas; puede que incluso no sirvieras para ser suricato... pero tenías un gran corazón. Los gamberros te hacían daño y te herían los sentimientos día sí y día también, pero tú te levantabas siempre del suelo, y volvías a hacerlo con la mirada alta una y otra vez por mucho que se rieran a tu costa.

―... ―Timón la miraba con la boca medio abierta. Jamás se habría pensado que Frida conocía tanto o más de su vida que él mismo.

―Siempre perseguías tus sueños y nunca desistías. No había quien pudiera hacerter cambiar de idea. Eras único... y yo no tardé demasiado en darme cuenta de que... ―Se detuvo un instante, tragó saliva, aspiró aire profundamente y decidió que había llegado el momento de decirlo ―Timón, yo... te... te quiero.

El tiempo se detuvo en aquel instante. El silencio se adueñó del ambiente y una dulce brisa sopló a través de la ventana mientras seguía acariciando las hojas del exterior con suavidad.

Frida no se atrevía a levantar los ojos. Creía saber la cara de espanto que se le habría quedado a Timón. Llevaba años guardando ese secreto como su tesoro más preciado y ahora que lo había confesado todo temía no ser correspondida. Eran buenos amigos, de eso no cabía duda, pero tanto como llegar a estar enamorados...

―En fin ―Dio sin mirarle ―Supongo que tampoco tiene importancia. Hay suricatas más guapas y valientes que yo. No valgo tanto la pena, después de todo.

Frida sabía que sus ojos no aguantarían más. Estaba a punto de romper a llorar por la vergüenza, así que tenía que huir de allí. Se dio la vuelta y dio el primer paso para irse, pero algo la detuvo de repente. Cuando miró hacia atrás el corazón le dio un vuelco. Timón la había cogido del brazo sin intención de soltarla. Tenía el rostro ensombrecido de tal manera que ni siquiera se le veían los ojos, su respiración era intensa y sus mejillas habían adquirido un tono rosado.

―Frida, yo... ―Las palabras no le salín de la boca y parecía que algo le oprimiera el pecho.

De pronto, Timón se puso rígido, aún sin levantar la mirada y abrazó a Frida con todas sus fuerzas. Ella no se lo esperaba y, al encontrarse en sus brazos, no pudo evitar sorprenderse.

―Frida... ―Musitó él ―Por qué no me lo dijiste antes?

―...! ―A ella se le escapó el aire contenido en los pulmones ―Es que yo... no podía...

―Sabes lo que significabas para mí? ―Le susurró él al oído ―Cuando te fuiste y supe que te habían atrapado las hienas tuve miedo. Pensé que no volvería a verte nunca más y en aquel momento... ―Sonrió para sus adentros pensando en el puñetazo que Fredy le había propinado. Gracias a eso se había dado cuenta de lo burro que había sido durante todo ese tiempo ―Si te hubiera perdido de esa manera no habría podido vivir. Siempre has sido más que una hermana, para mí.

―Yo... creía que si te lo decía... te reirías de mí. ―Balbuceó ella algo cortada.

―Reirme de ti? Cómo iba yo a hacer eso? ―Sonrió ―La que tendría que haberse reído de mí eres tú. He sido siempre un palurdo, siempre he sido tan tonto que no me di cuenta de lo que sentía por ti hasta que te raptaron. Siempre... siempre había creído que eras una buena amiga, pero me equivocaba ―Se apartó par mirarle a los ojos y le sonrió con ternura ―No sólo eres una buena amiga sino que eres la mejor de todas. Sí, la mejor amiga que alguien como yo puede tener. Confiaste en mí incluso cuando los demás dudaban y me despreciaban, y jamás supe agradecértelo. De hecho... todavía no lo he hecho.

―Bromeas? ―Sonrió ella ―Me salvaste la vida. Arriesgaste tu piel por la mía!

―Pero eso no es suficiente por todo lo que te he hecho. Dije que hablaríamos y cumpliré mi palabra. Quiero que me digas que es lo que más deseas en este mundo.

―Lo que más deseo?

―Sí, dímelo y lo cumpliré.

―Lo que más deseo... ―Susurró ella pensativa ―lo que más deseo... lo que más... lo que más...

"Casarme y formar una familia?" Pensó "Sería capaz de pedirle algo tan... grande?"

―Frida, qué es lo que quieres? ―Timón la sacó de sus pensamientos con una sonrisa ―Vamos, sin remilgos; dímelo.

―Mi deseo? Pues... ―Tragó saliva, le miró a los ojos y entonces...

Timón no supo reaccionar cuando Frida le tomó el rostro entre las manos y le besó en los labios. Podría decirse que había estado esperando aquel momento desde hacía mucho, pero ahora que le había cogido tan de sorpresa no sabía qué hacer.

Cuando ella retiró la boca sus ojos se quedaron fijos en los de el. Ahora ya no podía negar lo evidente; tenía que decírselo sin tapujos.

―Lo que más deseo en este mundo... es estar contigo. Me da lo mismo si no quieres que nos casemos o que tengamos hijos. Siempre he estado enamorada de ti, Timy, y quiero pasar el resto de mi vida a tu lado, amándote como nadie lo habría podido hacer nunca.

Él no dijo nada y ella le dejó de tocar la cara. Tal vez habría sido mejor no decirle nada...

Timón sonrió finalmente y le rozó los labios con un dedo antes de besarla de nuevo.

―Te lo tenía que devolver ―Dijo con una sonrisa pícara, refiriéndose al beso. ―Aunque si quieres dármelo de nuevo no lo rechazaré. Y... si de verdad quieres que nuestras vidas vayan de la mano... ―Se acercó sus manos a los labios y las besó con ternura ―sólo tienes que contestarme a esta pregunta.

Timón se arrodilló sin soltarle las manos y la miró con ojos llenos de cariño.

―Frida... sé que no he sido el mejor suricato del mundo ni alguien que pueda presumir de tener mucho que ofrecer... pero quiero que sepas que jamás te habría rechazado si me hubieras contado lo que sentías antes. ―Carraspeó y sonrió ―No tengo nada que usar en este momento... pero puedo poner como señal el amor que siento por ti.

Ella aguantó la respiración.

―Frida... aunque nunca me haya propuesto formar una familia creo que ya es hora de que empiece a sentar la cabeza. Quieres... querrías... ser la madre de mis hijos?

Frida sintió que los ojos se le llenaban de lágrimas. Se llevó una mano a la boca y sonrió sin poder evitarlo. Sollozó y se le lanzó a los brazos.

―Sí quiero! ―Gritó llorando de felicidad.

Timón sonrió con satisfacción y la abrazó con todas sus fuerzas.

―Jamás volveremos a separarnos mi amor. Nunca más. Y puedes estar segura de que haré todo cuanto esté en mi mano para convertirte en la muchacha más afortunada del mundo. Lo haré por ti y por los niños que tendremos. Siempre estaré contigo.

Ella rió.

―Si Fredy te escuchara ahora seguro que pensaría que te has vuelto completamente loco.

―Sí, Frida, me he vuelto loco... Por ti.

Se besaron una vez más y dejaron que sus cuerpos respondieran por sí solos.

Ankaru miró a Fredy y este le devolvió la mirada. Ambos se levantaron de la hierba y se alejaron de la ventana que daba a la habitación de Frida.

―El destino ya estaba escrito de esta manera. ―Sonrió ella ―Tenía que pasar, no te hagas mala sangre.

―No me la hago ―Ël sonrió también ―En realidad me alegro por ellos. Creía que yo era el único capaz de amar a Frida de forma tan intensa, pero me equivocaba. Y además he descubierto que nadie es siempre lo que parece.

―En eso te doy la razón. Siempre pensé que no eras más que un fortachón obsesionado y ahora veo que incluso tienes corazón para otros miembros de la colonia.

―Ha ha ha ―Rió irónico ―Eres muy graciosa, pero tú no cambias. Siempre supe que eras una muchacha loca y pasota... ―Aquí suavizó la voz ―Pero de me pasó lo buena compañera que eras.

―Siempre se aprenden cosas nuevas. ―Sonrió ―Venga, te invito a tomar un cóctel de bichos. Te apuntas?

―Si son de esos crujientes sí.

―Fredy, los viscosos son los que valen más la pena.

―Pues te doy mis viscosos si tu me das tus crujientes.

―Trato hecho. Sabes? Esto podría ser el principio de una bonita relación.

―Pero si tú y yo ya somos amigos desde hace tiempo. ―Rió él

―Bueno, y quién ha dicho que sea de amigos?

Ambos se miraron con una sonrisa y continuaron caminando en silencio.

Me gustaría decir que todos vivieron felices por siempre y que no tuvieron más problemas. Pero como suele decirse en estos casos, "_cuando acaba una aventura empieza otra nueva_". Más adelante, Timón y sus compañeros se vieron envueltos en otra intrépida búsqueda de su felicidad y tuvieron que hacer las mil y una para conseguir ganarla, pero siempre tuvieron presente que seguirían juntos hasta el final. Aunque eso... ya es otra historia.

Fin.

"Final completo! A que sí? Ahora os propongo una última cosa. Cualquier pregunta que tengáis sobre esta historia o personajes que salen en ella, podéis enviarme vuestras preguntas con un review. Las respuestas las contestaré con una página extra publicada también al final de esta historia. Gracias de nuevo y espero que os lo hayáis pasado muy bien. Chao y hasta siempre!"


	14. Nota de la autora

Nota importante:

Buenas a todos y todas! ;D

Bueno, esta nota va sobretodo a las personas que me escriben reviews. Me alegra muchísimo recibir vuestros comentarios, de veras! No obstante, me gustaría pediros un favor.

Resulta que si estáis conectados a Fanfiction puedo localizaros para responder a vuestros mensajes, pero si no estáis conectados cuando me escribís no puedo responderos porque vuestra dirección no aparece en los mensajes, y eso me entristece mucho.

En caso de que no estéis inscritos a Fanfiction, por favor, usad mi mail. Está aquí en mi profile. Tenéis que teclear unas palabras para acceder a él, pero creo que no tendréis problemas.

Otra forma de localizarme es en Deviant Art. Allí también tengo el mismo nombre. Si buscais en google Raygirl13 posiblemente os conducirá directamente a mi web de Deviant Art o de Youtube. Espero que eso os sea de ayuda.

Es que si no lo hacemos así no puedo hablar con vosotros, y de verdad me encantaría.

Muchas gracias y disculpad las molestias. ^_^


End file.
